Red Ribbons In Her Braid
by cranapplesurprise
Summary: It's the feeling of your chest imploding and your heart fluttering and a combination of anxiety and bliss. It's a first crush. The disjointed life and love of Azula and Ty Lee, in drabbles, vignettes and other kinds of fragments. Tyzula.
1. Part I: Games

_**AN:**_ _This is a drabble series of fragments, many of the drabbles contained in the same chapter, but also some on their own. The chapter lengths vary from pretty long to only 500 words, and so I'm planning on updating 2 - 3 times a week. I have six of them written now and they really do vary. It's rated K plus for now and will be for a while, but it will likely go up to T once they're teenagers._

 _It's completely chronological, but it's written in a really loose style to be kind of like disjointed memories. And it's all broken into eight parts._

* * *

 **Red Ribbons in her Braid**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

 _ **Once Upon a Time  
**_

* * *

 _ **1\. Nameless**_

Once upon a time, there was a princess.

She lived in a city that she never knew half of, trapped in a world that was designed by those who held power over her, and wanted to use her to gain more power.

Once upon a time, there was a princess who went to school with a girl who followed her home enough days that the princess decided to keep her. Together, they played a thousand games. From eight year old pirates to ten year old soldiers to fourteen year old manipulators greedy for each other, they were experts in games.

Some of these games were dangerous, like climbing trees and playing with fire. Others were more dangerous, like trying to make each other fall in love or to reclaim what was lost long ago.

But in all of the games, they ruled the world, and as the princess's crown glittered under the rising sun, in the summer light the girl's braid shone like one of her own. Maybe they would, as they dared to occasionally think, rule the world together one day.

Once upon a time, there was a girl who loved that princess, and, despite the risk, her games were ones the girl was willing to play for the rest of her life.

And this is their story.

* * *

 **~Part One~  
 _Childhood_  
**

* * *

 _ **Games**_

* * *

 _ **2\. First Glance**_

At six years old, Ty Lee and Azula become friends by brute force. Ty Lee is taken to the palace and simply left there, looking up at the adults talking severely around her and then glancing over at two girls her age. She grins at them; she has always made friends easily. They return stony stares that Ty Lee has never experienced before.

Ty Lee walks to the two girls as her mother nudges her towards them. They both already seem absorbed in each other, but Ty Lee has never had problems making friends, given spending her childhood constantly surrounded by others her age.

"Hi," she declares as she watches her mother walking away, and realizes she is left alone. She has been set up on diplomatic playdates before and she is not blind to the fact that she should try her best to be nice to the _princess,_ of all people.

The two girls turn to her almost simultaneously, and give her a mutual look of disdain, one far more expressive than the other. That is the first time Ty Lee has ever experience that reaction, and, wringing her hands and tugging on her small fingers, she looks nervously to her mother, and sees that she has vanished without even saying goodbye.

"Hi," Ty Lee repeats, refusing to let her voice shake at all. The girls still just stare at her and she feels somewhat like she is having her entire body and heart judged by Fire Sages.

"Come with us," commandingly says the princess, after exchanging another wordless glance with her friend. Ty Lee follows them as they start walking, toying madly with the hem of her skirt as she tries to feel less uncomfortable.

Ty Lee sits down, cross-legged, once asked and ushered into the princess's bedroom. It is beautiful, and Ty Lee does note how nothing seems out of place. It looks untouched, not like a young girl lives in it.

"My mother says that I have to be friends with you," Azula says coldly and Ty Lee opens her mouth to say that her mother does too, before promptly closing it. "She didn't, however, say _when_ I had to be friends with you."

"Hm?" Ty Lee looks confused and Mai pities her for a moment.

"Mai and I have been discussing the terms of our potential friendship," Azula says with a smile that is not very reassuring. "You will have to pass a series of tests before you are allowed to be friends with us. They stop if you quit, and only then."

This is definitely not the kind of play-date Ty Lee is used to.

.

 _ **3\. Gone**_

"I want her gone," Azula says calmly to Mai as they are at last alone and Ty Lee went home.

"Yeah, but your mother said that you couldn't demand her to leave," Mai comments and Azula pouts.

"I _know_. Which is _why_ , Mai, _obviously_ , we have to make her demand to leave herself."

.

 _ **4\. Pass/Fail, Live/Die**_

 _ **Test One**_ **.** Azula, Mai and Ty Lee sneak through the palace like shadows in the night, emerging in a room that Ty Lee doubts they are allowed inside. It has a dining table with a mixture of very stale teas and other refreshments. Mai and Azula decide to mix them all together, and Ty Lee _does_ drink it.

 _ **Test Two.**_ The princess declares that they will be playing a game where they face their worst fears. Ty Lee has never heard of said game, but she supposes it cannot hurt. She honestly admits her worst fear is spider-wasps. Mai says that her worst fear is being locked alone with herself.

Azula says she is not afraid of anything and she is the referee, anyway, she adds. To show it is not rigged against Ty Lee, Mai is the first to face her fear. She does it admirably well, in Ty Lee's mind. Mai is locked in alone with herself for a reasonably long amount of time, and emerges looking not at all shaken.

It does occur to Ty Lee at that moment that Mai was probably lying. And Ty Lee _truly_ needs to stop being so trusting at this point.

 _"Because Mai was afraid of being locked up alone, it's only fair that you are locked up with your worst fear. That's how it works."_

And so Ty Lee finds herself locked in a closet with a spider-wasp.

 _ **Test Three.**_ Azula and Mai are utterly stunned that Ty Lee has yet to quit. They thought that locking her in a closet with a _spider-wasp_ would do it, but it simply did not. So they up the ante, of course.

"It's not even that far of a jump," Azula prods insistently, tapping Ty Lee's back.

"We don't want to kill you," Mai assures, although she thinks she is talking to herself at this point.

"You like to jump over things and twirl. There's a much higher chance of you breaking your neck doing a cartwheel than jumping from my windowsill to that piece of roof," Azula says sweetly and Ty Lee grimaces.

So be it. She jumps.

.

 _ **5\. Teasing**_

Azula sighs, her knees knocking together as she lies on her bed with her nose scrunched. It has been ten of these playdates, and _ten_ increasingly more impossible tasks. She is at Mai's house, seeing as it is so close to the palace that she can escape here most whenever she pleases.

"Do you think maybe she's some kind of superhuman?" Azula suggests and Mai shakes her head. "Why not? Maybe she is a super soldier bred for the war and that's why I'm supposed to be so nice to her."

Mai does not know what to say to that as she closes her eyes and tries to disappear into the pillow her small body is wrapped around. "I think maybe this is getting really boring. I think that grabbing her by her braid after pushing her out of a tree is kind of sad and beneath you."

Azula clenches her jaw and exhales sharply. She does hate how _right_ Mai is sometimes.

"No. I know you said we shouldn't try to kill her but..."

"Ugh." Mai has no response. "You kind of seem to like playing with her."

"I like playing with her the way an owl likes playing with an elephant-rat," Azula snaps and Mai holds back a snicker.

"You're pretty defensive." And Mai is quiet for a moment. "Does Azula have a girlfriend?"

"No. Shut up. We're going to kill her if you say that."

"Azula has a girlfriend..."

"I will smother you with your own pillow."

Whispered, much more quietly. "Azula has a girlfriend..."

.

 _ **6\. Mother**_

"Azula is so mean to me," Ty Lee whines to her mother as the elder woman slowly undoes her daughter's braid. "She nearly ripped my head off today!"

Ty Lee points accusingly at the red marks on her scalp. Ty Lee's mother has heard this time and time again, and her daughter never stops complaining about Azula or Mai, both of which outrank her and Ty Lee cannot understand she is fortunate enough to be playing with.

"Honey, I'm sure she'll warm up to you." Her mother removes the final ribbon and sets it inside of the drawer.

"She is just ugh," Ty Lee whines, smashing her head into the vanity table. Her mother cringes and holds her shoulders to keep her from doing that again. "She makes my tummy hurt. I tried to play with other girls today and she got really mad."

Her mother's eyes flash and Ty Lee sees she is about to side with Azula. _Of course_.

"Just give her a chance," says the nervous older woman, and Ty Lee realizes she will not win.

Ugh. She supposes she will have to _force_ Azula to be her friend, if it is the last thing she does. And if Azula bends, Mai will too.

Ty Lee goes to bed and when her mother quenches the flames in the lamps, and wonders what she is supposed to do. She thinks that trying again is the stupidest thing anyone has told her in her _entire life_.

She does return, again, and again, and plays their ridiculous games.

Because Ty Lee is well aware that if she has the endurance to continue, they will eventually have to bend for her. She isn't as clueless as Mai and Azula think she is. No matter the game, no matter the stakes, Ty Lee will do as she is told, until they _have_ to be nice to her.

However, Azula responds to that by raising the stakes even further.

Mai considers it to be a relatively depressing contest, but the results are pretty funny, and so she plays along.

.

 _ **7\. The Floor is Literally Lava**_

The day Azula at last allows Ty Lee to be officially friends with she and Mai, is the day the stakes raise to the point of Ty Lee possibly burning alive. She has climbed up roofs, faced down spider-wasps, constantly had to play tag at a great disadvantage, was quizzed on trivia that Azula would shift to make more difficult depending on Ty Lee's weakness...

But the floor is lava, a game Ty Lee has played a thousand times, wound up being the game that ended the competition.

"The floor is literally lava," is the explanation Azula gives as they vote on a game to play.

However, Azula's vote counts for five, because she is... five times of a person with her current Fire Nation rank? Or something. Ty Lee has no clue, save for the fact that voting with Azula is kind of like two tiger-wolves voting with a single koala-sheep of what they will have for dinner. Especially since Ty Lee and Mai never have voted against her.

"That sounds dangerous. I think you're misusing the word literally because, I mean, where are..." Mai comments as Ty Lee grimaces. "Where are you even going to get... oh, oh Agni, you're going to set the carpet on fire, aren't you...?"

Mai has no idea why it took her so long to figure that out. Neither does Ty Lee.

"The stakes are too low in the floor is lava." Azula shrugs and Mai stares for a moment.

"I am walking away now. You two can set each other on fire if you want." Mai turns and Azula hesitates, looking at Ty Lee for a moment.

"Would you jump across minimal furniture under the threat of falling to a fiery death solely for my entertainment?"

Ty Lee hesitates, and then shrugs. "I guess."

Azula nods. "We'll play something else, I suppose," she calls after Mai. And then she turns to Ty Lee. "You can be tentative friends with us."

Well, Ty Lee has no response to that.


	2. Part I: Meerpuppy Love

_**Meerpuppy Love**_

* * *

 _ **8\. Sleepover**_

Ty Lee is in Azula's bedroom, at the age of seven, one year after the series of nearly impossible tests, now one of the princess's two best friends. Things changed quite quickly after The-Floor-is-Literally-Lava. Azula is still as mean as ever, but she no longer is a tormentor trying to rid herself of Ty Lee, and now Ty Lee is eager to have a girl talk sleepover instead of playing war with Mai and Azula.

She dangles upside down from Azula's bed in her cute silk jammies that are the most glorious shade of light pink ─ a shade that her mother says was nearly impossible to get ─ as the princess leans against her closet door.

"Those are such gross pajamas," Azula remarks coolly before stepping into her closet to get changed into her own.

"What's wrong with them?" Ty Lee asks weakly as Azula shuts herself in her closet and Ty Lee can hear the rustling of her limbs as she gets undressed.

"The pink. I have no idea why you want to wear such a light color. The darker the red the wealthier the person..." Azula says through the cherry-wood sliding door.

"My sisters all wear dark red. _I_ wear light pink. And I don't know anybody else who does either. My mom says people wear it in the colonies sometimes," Ty Lee says eagerly and Azula does not think she has ever heard Ty Lee genuinely _discuss_ a topic in such a serious tone.

Ty Lee always did behave more like a seven year old girl should. Azula, however, was aged far beyond her own years simply by her life and the way she is raised. Her father has not kept many secrets from her as he trains her as a weapon with the blessing of his father.

"So, you wanted to have a _normal_ sleepover?" Azula asks as she emerges in a silk nightgown. She shuffles across the floor and sits on the bed beside Ty Lee.

"Right, so, we'll talk about..." Ty Lee is quiet for a moment. "Boys...?"

"If that's how your _normal_ sleepovers go," Azula says with a strange smile Ty Lee does not understand.

The silence prompts Ty Lee to quickly speak, "Well, Mai likes Zuko," Ty Lee croons, looking overly excited about things. Azula is unclear on this _liking_ thing. She has never felt that way before, and she is sure she is far too young to be thinking about such distractions.

"She _has_ to like Zuko because she's going to marry him," Azula replies bitterly, and she wonders why she feels so offended by the conversation. This is what normal girls talk about, she thinks; Ty Lee is not wrong about that assertion.

Ty Lee rubs her tan chin with her smooth, small hands.

"Well, I know who _I_ like," Ty Lee says weakly, her heart pounding maniacally in her chest. and Azula does not understand the rage in her stomach. It is confusing, and it makes her pallid cheeks flush slightly.

"Who?" Azula demands, wondering why her nose is tingling and her heart is pounding.

Ty Lee hides her desire to just blurt out her real crush. _That_ is not what girls are supposed to do at sleepovers. So, Ty Lee covers her sadness by quickly stammering out, "Okay, I have five boys I'm pretty into. I can't choose which one I like best..."

Azula stops listening at that point and gazes intently at the wall. She does not know why it bothers her so much that Ty Lee has her sights on boys. They are too young for boy _friends_ , but that is on their mind, like any children.

But it kills her to see Ty Lee's eyes light up. And then it hits Azula, and she wonders how she could be so stupid and thick skulled to not realize it immediately.

She does _like_ someone. And that someone is sitting upside down in front of her.

It is the most terrifying revelation of Princess Azula's young life.

.

 _ **9\. Interference**_

Two weeks after her sleepover with Ty Lee, Azula sighs loudly. No one pays her any mind. She sighs again, this time leaning her face on her hand and dramatically gazing at the hideous painting in the parlor she is stuck in.

"Why is she making that sound? Is she broken?" Zuko loudly demands of mother.

Azula sighs even louder. Ursa clears her throat and asks, "Are you alright?"

The small princess then lies down on her back and stares at the ceiling, sighing with even more fervor. Ursa does not quite know what to make of it and Zuko stares at the pieces of the board game she is playing with him.

"Azula...?" Ursa inquires.

Azula looks at her mother, sighs again, and then drags herself out of the room melodramatically. A few minutes pass and Zuko pulls on his mother's sleeve. She purses her lips and then returns to the game.

Another moment later, Azula slinks back into the room and asks, "Aren't you going to follow me?"

Ursa hesitates for a moment before getting up and following Azula. This sort of thing is normal around their house, and she thinks her daughter is starting to grow up in confusing ways.

"Yes?" Ursa asks as Azula finally stops.

"She's in love with someone else," her daughter moans and Ursa blinks once, unsure what to say. "I don't even know what to do."

"Who's in love with someone else?" Ursa manages to choke out as Azula slumps against the wall.

"The only woman I will ever love," Azula sighs and Ursa furrows her brow. "It's not like you would understand. No one loves _you_."

Ursa just blinks.

"You're a bit young for that kind of thing, dear. It's not really adult love, it's meerpuppy love."

"It is not _meerpuppy_ love! It is real and you just don't understand!" shrieks Azula before she dramatically storms away.

Ursa genuinely thought she had a few more years before she would reach this point.

She winds up talking to Ozai that night, as they are sitting and eating their dinner alone, in relative peace. The harvest moon is over the blue land, and the wind is ashen and summery. It would be a pleasant night... it _is_ a pleasant night, although Ursa is concerned about how Ozai may react to Azula's meerpuppy love.

"I think you should talk to Azula," Ursa says and Ozai cocks an eyebrow. "She has a crush."

His eyes light with momentary rage and Ursa grits her teeth.

"She's _nine_. You have to be kidding me. She should be practicing her firebending and playing cartwheels, not..." He does not even know how to finish the sentence. It is incredibly hard for him to be forced to view Azula is a young girl and not a weapon of mass destruction.

"It's very normal. But I don't think she knows how to handle her feelings about it," Ursa says warmly, using the tone she knows makes her husband least about to fly off the handle. "And she... does not really put much value in my advice."

Ozai sighs and rubs his temples. This had to happen eventually, he supposes, and so after Azula finishes her lengthy sunset training, he is waiting for her outside of the practice pavilion.

"Yes, father?" Azula asks, wringing sweat from her hair. Her big golden eyes blink once, eager for any words or acknowledgment from him.

"I want to talk to you about your... crush." The word feels sour on his tongue. Azula clenches her jaw and averts her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, father. She isn't interested in me at all. It won't be a distraction, I promise."

She runs away before he can say anything. He meant to encourage her, to set aside his strong feelings as a paternal figure and try to help her. But he knows that her quick escape makes his life much easier, and so he accepts it.

Maybe the crush will not be a distraction, although Ozai wonders who this _she_ is.


	3. Part I: No Time for Mourning

_**No Time for Mourning**_

* * *

 _ **10\. Innocence**_

Azula revels in her innocence for as long as she possibly can. She loves the summer for more reasons than just the ever-present sunlight and dry, sweltering, stifling heat. She loves the summer because it means she is utterly freed from certain responsibilities, and she can go on (well supervised) adventures.

Last year's antlers mark the trail that the two nine year old girls are traversing like valiant soldiers. Alright, well, maybe this is on the palace property, and the walls blocking them in are well within sight, but they can _pretend_ that it is very dangerous and exciting.

Ty Lee clears her throat as she clambers up a hill knotted with the roots of dying trees. "What are we even ─ _eeeek_!" And she tumbles backwards before a hand reaches out and grabs her wrist.

"Be careful, stupid," Azula remarks, with a teensy smirk. "You know, if you don't learn how to focus, you're going to die doing one of those fancy twirling things you like."

And Ty Lee shoves her body up onto the dirt plateau, letting go of Azula without reluctance.

"The training is just as valid and important as your firebending training," Ty Lee says huffily, her cheeks pink. "I am learning specialized military training which ─ "

"Which is just fancy dancing," Azula retorts smugly and Ty Lee sighs before scampering after her. The princess does not seem to care for calm, languid walks through the woods.

"Fancy dancing I was specially selected to study," Ty Lee says and Azula pretends not to hear her. Ty Lee scowls, but accepts it as she follows Azula even further. "Okay, where are we going? We're too far. We're way too far. We're going to be in _so much trouble_..."

"We're not too far. This used to be a prison. Or dungeon. Hm, I'm not quite sure what the proper term is," Azula says to herself as she waves for Ty Lee to follow her into the ruins.

Ty Lee looks around as Azula helps her into a manmade pit. It is absolutely certain that a viable heir to the Fire Nation is likely not meant to be in this deathtrap, but Ty Lee follows. She honestly does not like the creepy look of these woods, or how close they are to the fortress walls surrounding the palace. She kind of wants Azula to _protect_ her. Stupid meerpuppy love ruining everything...

When her feet gently touch the ground, she is quickly taken aback by the ruins. It looks grim, and there are some questionably disturbing stains. Ty Lee quickly locates Azula and grabs her arm tightly.

"You're going to lock me in one of the cells, aren't you?" Ty Lee whispers as she tries to watch all of the shadowy corners at once.

"Maybe. If you keep _whining_..."

.

 _ **11\. Angry**_

"I am angry. Do not speak to me," a nine year old Azula says softly.

And a nine year old Ty Lee obeys.

And Azula then frowns. "Why are you not asking me why I'm angry?"

"You said... Uh, never mind. Why are you angry, princess?"

"Don't ask."

And Azula walks away carelessly, Ty Lee squinting after her.

.

 _ **12\. Lightning**_

Azula likes storms, and how they rage so viciously. It is the most relentless force of nature, in her mind. She has been told about eruptions, and how devastating _those_ can be. But they are not made on the whim of the sky and clouds. They build up, slowly, evidently. She knows that runners in the farmlands go up regularly to check any active volcanoes, and prevent damage ahead of time.

But a lighting storm? It is odd that they call it the _cold blooded fire_ , when the only example of it in nature is so sudden and unpredictable. So angry.

"Where did this even come from?" demands Ty Lee as she, Mai and Azula are quickly running inside. The thunder is so raucous that it feels as if the sky is cracking and breaking around them.

"I don't know," grumbles Mai as they at last slide into the palace, slipping on their own soaking feet.

They wind up in Azula's room, beneath the window, their hair hastily dried and Mai and Ty Lee's clothes exchanged for Azula's.

"I want to be kissed in the rain." And then Ty Lee pauses. "No, in a lightning storm so it's dangerous."

"It's dangerous?" Mai snorts. "Right, like the lightning is going to want in on the action and strike you or something..."

"Shh. You are just bitter because no one is ever going to want to kiss you and your gross dry lips," Ty Lee says confidently and Mai just shrugs.

Mai cannot help but notice Azula's hands gently touching her own lips, trying to figure out if they are repellently dry or not.

Thank the spirits Mai is good at keeping from laughing.

.

 _ **13\. Death**_

Ty Lee stares at the pyre.

Azula stares at Ty Lee.

Ty Lee stare at Azula.

Azula stares at the pyre.

Ty Lee averts her eyes.

Azula looks at her father, and at the small smile on his lips.

.

 _ **14\. Mourning**_

After the funeral, two young girls are walking through the halls after being ushered out of a variety of rooms. Ty Lee's face is ruddy with concern and Azula looks like a statue, or a lifeless doll.

"I'm sorry," Ty Lee whispers to Azula, even though she has been instructed not to comment on anything. "I'm really sorry."

"It's nothing," Azula says honestly and Ty Lee refuses to believe that.

She _knows_ that Azula is hurt by the loss of her mother, and she wishes Azula cared about her enough to open up and talk about it. But feelings do not seem to be freely displayed in this palace, the palace that has slowly become her second home. Maybe her _first_ home.

Maybe, she might imagine living here someday. It would be ideal, and Ty Lee cannot imagine herself as an adult _not_ spending all of her time in these familiar halls.

"If you want to talk about it, you really can," Ty Lee says and Azula closes her eyes for slightly too long.

"There is no reason or time for mourning. As of today, my mother no longer exists. I am alright with that." Azula is silent before adding, "And I am, while saddened by my family's great less, very happy for my father."

Her hand breaks away and she and Ty Lee are separated as they leave the hallway and enter the main room of quiet nobles in nice white clothes.

.

 _ **15\. Hands**_

Ty Lee seizes Azula's hand and Azula does not know what to make of it. She can only stare at her friend, wondering if she should let go. The princess _does_ like the warmth and the comfort. And she does not even mind the sweat or pounding of her heart that comes with it.

"You're safe," Ty Lee insists, batting her eyelashes and smiling. Azula gazes at her for a few moments longer before averting her eyes.

Azula purses her lips and shakes her head before quietly saying, "People who feel safe just get themselves killed."

Ty Lee just holds Azula's hand tighter.

.

 _ **16\. Ambition**_

The quiet, behind closed doors saying in Caldera in the months after Azulon's death is, 'There is no limit to Fire Lord Ozai's ambition.' In fact, there is no limit to the ambition of the entire royal family. Or the ambition of the Fire Nation. Azula is well aware of that, and she is also well aware of her own ambitions, and how perhaps they even rival those of her forefathers.

She and Ty Lee are in the derelict dungeon, sitting together as they very often do. Mai does not even know about this place, and while Ty Lee has always been second to Mai in their trio of friendship, Ty Lee does know that Azula trusts her more.

"I don't understand why you keep acting like I should be upset. Acting like _my brother_ ," Azula says with an angry contortion of her lip. "Ty Lee, think of it this way. We are one step closer to ruling a nation."

Ty Lee chokes. " _You_ are."

And then Azula seems concerned by her frivolous words. "Well, you will of course be one of my two trusted advisors."

"What about Zuko?"

"Given his snot nosed whining and the downward slope of his worth in my father's eyes, I imagine there will eventually be some very petty reason for my father to... get rid of him." Azula smiles at that, and Ty Lee, for the first time, even during their very young years when Azula made her play dangerous games... _fears Azula_.


	4. Part I: Parting Sorrows

_**Parting Sorrows**_

* * *

 _ **17\. Heir**_

Azula hears of what is to happen to Zuko and is pleased that her prediction was correct. She knew that father would find _some_ way to be rid of him, and Zuko managed to screw up, as he would _have_ to eventually. Azula could not be more pleased.

"Why are you excited?" Ty Lee asks softly, touching Azula's hand and then quickly regretting it.

"Why would I not be?" Azula purrs with an ever-widening smile. "The throne will be mine now."

Ty Lee grimaces, but she lays her head on Azula's stomach and closes her eyes. She likes to feel Azula's heartbeat and the rush of her blood.

It means that she is human.

.

 _ **18\. Burn**_

Azula visits Zuko after his nasty Agni Kai. She feels slightly different now than she did before. When she watched him, she did not feel the same pleasure she did when she heard about his shame and failure in the war meeting. She pitied him, and her stomach did flips.

But she tries to conceal that as she walks in to see him.

 _Spirits_ , the room has a strong, coppery stench, mixed with the disgusting smell of burn ointments and soaked bandages.

She steps inside hesitantly, shuffling. The fact that she is here likely against her father's will makes her uneasy. But she has to see him at least once; she probably will never see him again.

"Brother," she whispers, stepping in quietly.

She looks at him on the bed, the bandage on his face. He is knocked out. Pain herbs, probably. She tucks her card into his shirt pocket, and even _that_ does not wake him, but at least he will get her parting message in her cold, crisp characters.

And Azula had such cruel and witty things to him.

And Azula did kinda-sorta-maybe-a-bit want to talk to him one last time.

.

 _ **19\. Loss**_

Azula did not know how much she would lose after Zuko was gone. Her time was stripped away, her freedom stolen from her.

She is forced to train, she is forced to do so many more lessons. Father lets her finish out the year at school, after she begged and pleaded. But she knows that once the year is done, she will have to focus on being leader of an empire.

"It's what you always, wanted, right?" Ty Lee asks hopefully as they sit in their dingy dungeon hideout.

"Yes. And I could not be happier," Azula purrs before resetting the Pai Sho table to beat Ty Lee yet again.

Ty Lee has a look of concern that refuses to leave her face, and it makes Azula queasy.

.

 _ **20\. Failure**_

Months after Zuko's banishment, Ty Lee is failing her study hall. She stares at the report card her father has just shoved in front of her face and tries to look more ashamed than she feels.

The reason Ty Lee is failing her study hall is because Azula is such a _distraction_. Whispering, passing notes, tugging on her braid, teasing her... and then there comes the fact that Ty Lee has a _mega_ crush on her tormentor slash best friend, which makes the distraction all the worse.

"How do you fail a _study hall_?" father snarls, looking aghast and confused, his face ruddy.

Ty Lee just shrugs with her palms turned up towards the sky.

He continues, "It's a _study hall_. All you do is sit quietly."

Ty Lee just waits for him to dictate her punishment, not bothering to go into the complexities of her relationship with Princess Azula. Who _they_ forced her to be friends with in the first place.

"I promise I'll do better, father," Ty Lee does wind up whispering when he starts comparing her to Rei.

She lies awake at night dreaming about her wedding. And the surge of panic she used to get when she thought about it being a _royal_ wedding to _Princess Azula_ no longer strikes her. It is solely a pleasant fantasy.

Not that Azula would ever reciprocate the crush. Ty Lee is not _that_ lucky.

.

 _ **21\. Braid**_

An eleven year old Ty Lee fidgets at her desk at the Fire Nation Academy for Girls, stretching her fingers and her limbs as discreetly as she can. She had never been able to sit still, and it is always painful to get through study halls, which she theorizes are simply to torture young wealthy children into submission.

She has gotten in trouble at least eleven times this month for talking during class, and she cannot afford another demerit. Her parents rarely take interest in her school life, but even _they_ are angry of late. She does not want to think about what would happen if they find out she copies all of Mai's homework.

Someone yanks on her braid and she whimpers and digs into her desk. The teacher looks up from the papers she is grading in the strict methods of the Fire Nation.

"Ty Lee, were you born with a defect that makes you incapable of being quiet for ten minutes? Detention. After school tomorrow," she says sternly and Ty Lee nearly throws up all over her glossy desk.

She looks over her shoulder and can only see a small, rosy smirk. _Azula_. _Again_.

After class, Ty Lee kicks a wall and the thud is less than satisfying. "How am I...? How am going to explain this? I cannot be a _coal miner_ , Mai! I am too pretty to be a coal miner!" She kicks the wall again and Mai cringes.

Mai examines her hands for a moment, not knowing if it is her place to comment on this. Or the frantic notes Azula passes her during every study hall as she stares intently at Ty Lee, whom is always obliviously in front of her. She sighs, wonders why she ever gets involved in _anything_ outside of eating and sleeping, and decides to intervene for the betterment of the lives of her best friends.

"You know when somebody pulls on your braid it means they like you, right?" Mai offers, only realizing how cliché it sounds once she says it aloud. "She just doesn't know how to talk to you... because she's Azula."

"She is, ugh, if she was _not_ the crown princess, I _would_ just... Mai, she is a stupid jerk is what." Ty Lee then clamps both of her hands over her mouth. That was treason. That was definitely treason. But Mai just chuckles instead of reporting her to the authorities.

Mai examines the fuming mess that is Ty Lee and is immensely grateful that their teacher breaks up the congregation in the hallway and demands that they go to their history class. Or the class where Mai sleeps and pretends to pay attention, and her assigned seat is beside Azula... like in every other class for some certainly coincidental reason.

Azula is paying pathetically intent attention to the dull lecture as Mai drafts a note. This will make them both pay tenfold for all of the times they have tried to get her into uncomfortable situations because of her crush on Zuko. Pushing her into a fountain...

Mai slides it onto Azula's desk and the princess opens it, Mai watching her expression carefully.

 _Get detention._

Azula squints at her, and starts to scrawl a note.

 _I don't think that's possible. Also, why?_

Mai takes an _eternity_ on her next note and Azula starts chewing on her nails.

All Mai returns is a stick figure drawing, one of which with a distinct braid and the other with a crown, kissing. Azula looks at Mai with her lips parted in mild disgust and Mai just cocks an eyebrow.

Azula glares at the desk. There is no way Azula could get detention, even if she burned down the school. Perhaps when grandfather was Fire Lord, or before Zuko was banished, but now she is the sole heir to a nation and most of the teachers are afraid of even looking at her.

 _Although_ , Azula realizes with a quick heartbeat of glee, _they could not turn her_ away _from detention for the same reasons._

Azula smirks at Mai and Mai goes back to sleeping behind her textbook.


	5. Part I: Sealed With a Kiss

_**Sealed With a Kiss**_

* * *

 _ **22.**_ _ **Detention**_

Ty Lee shows up at detention with the knowledge that her parents are going to scream at her or ground her. Her teacher sighs and studies her for a moment, and Ty Lee's gut twists with the sensation of failure. And then the vibrations of the room shift when someone else walks inside and sits down beside Ty Lee.

Azula.

"P-princess?" asks the teacher, looking stunned.

Ty Lee taps her foot for a moment, unable to contain the excitement of Azula coming to bust her out of her temporary prison. But Azula simply clasps her hands on the desk in absolute silence.

"I'm here for detention," Azula says smoothly and Ty Lee squints at her. The teacher looks even more confused than Azula's crush. "Which I was given, and you will respect."

The small underlying threat in the preteen princess's words is enough to make the teacher inhale sharply and force herself to nod. It is a strange occurrence, but she knows far better than to question it. People _do_ disappear these days, after all.

Azula picks at her fingernails. She got _in_ but what comes next she is unsure of. Mai did not specify what she was supposed to do once she snuck into detention with Ty Lee.

Ty Lee sets her chin on her palm, used to this routine. But occasionally her eyes flicker up to Azula.

The door then opens again, and the teacher's eyebrows touch her hairline.

"I'm here for detention," says the mildly defeated voice of a girl with ribbons in her raven hair. Azula's gilded eyes flash like shined jewelry in brief excitement before Ty Lee looks her way and she quickly tries to regain composure.

"You... uh... what did you do?"

"Killed a man." Mai sits down beside Azula as the teacher wonders if she should reprimand the girl for making a snarky comment. But this is far too confusing, so she just studies the tests in front of her. "I'm here to save you," Mai murmurs to Azula. "My parents are going to murder me, so I hope this is worth it."

Azula smirks at her as she glances at Ty Lee.

They share a thousand silent glances, and a thousand more. And those glances speak much, much louder than words.

.

 _ **23\. I Like You Like You**_

Azula does not make a move as she planned to do. She just sat in detention and was quiet as she gazed at Ty Lee weakly. Ty Lee kept glancing at Azula, her heart fluttering, but she did not know what to say about that.

"Azula," Ty Lee says softly, walking to the princess, "thank you for making my detention less awful."

 _Even though you're the reason I got it._

They are alone right now; no one is here yet to pick up Azula. And Mai was immediately whisked away by her humiliated mother. Azula and Ty Lee stare at each other as the autumn breeze swirls across the front of the Ladies Academy.

"Well, of course. I am the Crown Princess and I will accept my mistakes," Azula says royally and Ty Lee looks at her with a sheepish grin. "I _did_ get you thrown into detention."

"It was nice." Ty Lee is blushing more fiercely and Azula does not know what to make of it.

"Are you cold?" Azula blurts out and Ty Lee is unsure what to say. "Your cheeks are just... very red. You must be cold."

Ty Lee looks at Azula and thinks about the million glances they shared during detention. The glances that made Ty Lee have hope in her heart about their meerpuppy love for the first time in her entire life.

"The opposite of that, actually," Ty Lee says softly as she scuffles over to Azula. "I... Azula... I _like you like you_ and I've _always_ liked you liked you for my whole life."

She flinches as if something is thrown at her when she sees Azula's poorly masked surprise.

Azula hesitates. "Of course you do. Who wouldn't?"

Breathless for a moment.

Ty Lee looks at her, "You're perfect. And I love you. Will you... be my... girlfriend?"

Azula feels very awkward.

"Yes," Azula says with a curt nod. "Yes, I will accept your offer."

Ty Lee grins, managing to prevent herself from giggling in excitement.

"So you like me like me then?" Ty Lee asks, sidling even closer.

"As your girlfriend, of course I like you like you."

Azula is expressionless. Ty Lee is smiling wider than her own face.

Oh, yes, this is their awkward prepubescent affair.

But Azula is perfect, and Ty Lee is perfect for her, and so they are perfect together.

(Or so they both think)

.

 _ **24.**_ _ **Confession**_

"Father," Azula says as she sits down at the very lonely dinner table. He looks up at her, expecting mundane small talk, as is socially acceptable. "I have a girlfriend."

He cannot suppress his laughter at the absurdity. "You're twelve. She's not your girlfriend."

"I would like to go on a date with her, father."

More laughter. Azula wants to melt into the floor in humiliation. She hopes she has not disappointed her father.

"Fine," he agrees, shaking his head slowly.

It is mostly because he just wants to know who on Earth it is that his daughter thinks she loves.

Meerpuppy love has always disgusted him, but he finds it funny and endearing on his beloved daughter.

A well supervised date would not hurt anyone.

.

 _ **25\. A Romantic Walk**_

"So, you like me?" Ty Lee asks again, for the millionth time today.

They are walking through the gardens of the courtyard on a very supervised date, and the birdsong is occasionally broken by the loud smashing of a woodpecker in the distance.

"I refuse to repeat myself," Azula says sharply and Ty Lee blushes regardless.

Ty Lee's first crush is not the best person. But she is pretty sure that she is destined to one day marry Azula, and to be Fire Lady and to have her babies. Or something like that, even if Azula tries so hard to be cold and not to care.

Azula does nothing romantic; Ty Lee likes to pretend that she does.

It is today that they attempt to share their first kiss. Ty Lee leans in for it, negating Azula's constant desire to be in control. Their lips miss and Ty Lee's damp lower lip streaks across Azula's cheek.

They stare at each other, mortified, and pretend that it never happened.

.

 _ **26\. A Not-So-Grand Finale**_

"I hope you have fun," Azula says coldly and Ty Lee knows that she _wants_ Ty Lee to know that she is lying.

Ty Lee feels terrible about leaving for the circus. She knows that Mai is moving; but Ty Lee had _no idea_ that Mai would be moving when she decided to pursue her calling. That makes it hurt more, and it hurts even worse when she knows that she is leaving Azula.

Azula was pulled out of school by her father. Their supervised and awkward dates have come to a distinct halt as Ozai focuses on his daughter as an invaluable resource, and considers her blossoming childhood romance to be nothing more than a distraction.

But Ty Lee just looks at her as the people boarding the ship wait for the young woman they are to escort.

"I love you," Ty Lee says softly and Azula pointedly averts her eyes. "And we're going to see each other soon, I promise. You can't get rid of me very easily, if you remember how our friendship started."

Ty Lee smiles when Azula's eyes have a small glint to them as she remembers how they became friends. That was a very long time ago, but Azula does not imagine it is going to be forgotten too easily.

"Maybe I'll come watch a show," Azula says softly and Ty Lee grins.

They stare at each other, having nothing else to say. Azula has never been expressive, and Ty Lee has always been afraid to show sadness. Ty Lee _doesn't do_ sadness, even though her heart is so swollen.

Azula starts to walk away, back to the guards who will escort her back to the forest. She does not even say goodbye. And so Ty Lee reaches forward and grabs her wrist, and then touches their lips together.

The first kiss, the first kiss that they never managed to execute. Azula cannot hide the blush on her cheeks and Ty Lee cannot hide the pounding of her heart as she does something risky.

"Goodbye," Ty Lee says and Azula nods.

"Goodbye," she says, even though that makes her feel like it is so _permanent_.

Azula leaves then, as quickly as her slender legs can carry her.

Ty Lee studies her feet.

.

 _ **27\. A Lonely Princess**_

Azula does not very easily fit into her life after Ty Lee and Mai are gone. It is easy for her to go through the motions, to go through the work and effort she has to put into becoming Fire Lord one day.

But she does not think she is ever going to see either of them again.

And that should not bother Azula. She does not have friends and Azula does not _need_ friends.

"Ultimately," her father says and Azula just squints at him, "we're all individual people who need to take our own journeys. They are taking theirs; you can't delay your own."

"I'm better than an individual person," Azula says.

"Of course you are." He looks at her and she tries to act like his advice is helpful to her.

But she does not want them to be _individuals who must take their own journeys._

Azula wants Mai and Ty Lee to follow _Azula_ to the ends of the Earth, and Azula does not want to ever take a journey alone.

And that is a weak quality she has to hide at all costs if she wants to have the crown on her head.

.

.

.

 _ **end part one**_


	6. Part II: Reunion

_**AN:** I hadn't even started Part Two yet when I finished Part One, and didn't have an outline, so it took me a little bit for this chapter. Thank you all so much for your patience. _

* * *

_**~Part Two~  
The Quest for Zuko and the Avatar**_

* * *

 _ **Reunion**_

* * *

 _ **28.**_ _ **Breathless**_

Azula cannot believe the news, even as it is in front of her. She hears about the loss at the north Pole, because how could she not? It was an event that would never be able to be kept quiet, no matter how many people Fire Lord Ozai bribed or made disappear.

The princess is met by the impossibility of getting her father alone, even in evenings when they used to spend time together. Somewhat. But he needs someone to place blame onto, and he needs to punish that person as publicly as possible.

Not to mention needing a story other than what Azula has heard and struggles to believe. That the Avatar destroyed an entire fleet.

Although, Azula has to admit she is glad that Commander ─ _Admiral_ ─ Zhao is dead. He always made her skin crawl just a bit.

At last, her father calls her. She is breathless for some reason she is uncertain about. She can barely breathe when he gives her the task.

So the scapegoat will be Zuko. Intriguing...

.

 _ **29\. Are You Sure?**_

"Is there a _reason_ you are talking to me?" Azula snaps fiercely, still wrapped in several towels over her dry change of clothes.

She could have drowned. Now that old man must die if it is the last thing Azula does.

"Well, umm..." The just an hour ago promoted leader of her soldiers swallows. "Are you sure about this?"

He gestures to the pamphlet for the circus and nearly spills his cup of tea on it before she grabs his wrist and stops him from destroying it. It made her heart skip a beat, and she is not quite sure why. It has been a very long time, and Azula is far from certain of what Ty Lee will even be like.

Mai, Azula doubts has changed much.

"I am more than sure. The royal procession is holding me back. And seeing as none of you are remotely competent, I am forced to use more valuable resources at my disposal," Azula says.

"You have any resource at your disposal." He scratches his head. "I'm sure you father would give you whatever you asked. Yuyan Archers, Commandos ─"

"And you have clearly never seen either of these girls in action. Mai is more competent than all of the Yuyan Archers put together. And Ty Lee was placed into commando training before her age was in the double digits. You are dismissed."

.

 _ **30\. Goodbye to the Circus**_

Ty Lee is aware that Azula is the kind of girl who will punch you in the face and then bring you flowers. That was one of the reasons that her young, swooning, romance scroll fed self was in love with her. Or maybe Ty Lee was just in love with the _idea_ of love. She is unsure.

She did not know, however, that Azula is _literally_ the kind of girl who will try to kill you and then bring you flowers.

"These smell nice," Ty Lee remarks hazily as she presses them against her nose.

Azula just keeps staring at her like she is one of the strange and exotic beasts at the circus. Ty Lee tries to ignore the squirming backflips that her stomach is doing as she walk away, after declaring that she had quit.

They are walking, beneath the night sky, together, as Azula stares, and Ty Lee fails to strike up any conversation.

"I knew we'd be back together," Ty Lee suggests again. "It's so nice to see you."

"Mmhm."

"It's been a really beautiful night, and really fun... sort of." Ty Lee is still sweaty and she hopes that Azula does not notice. Most of it is probably from open flames and the adrenaline that has not died down yet.

"Of course," Azula says softly. Her heart is beating out of her chest, however, and Azula has no idea why. She should not be like this; her plans worked perfectly, and she certainly proved to Ty Lee that she was not some lonely, pathetic girl who spent two years locked in a tower while Ty Lee was clearly living it up from dusk until dawn.

But now she feels uneasy.

Ty Lee glances once over her shoulder before boarding Azula's ship.

.

 _ **31\. Questions**_

"So, how have you been?" Ty Lee asks with a smile.

"Perfect, of course. I am honestly much more curious about you. I have been so out of the loop with you," Azula says, running the tip of her nail around the rim of her cup. Ty Lee's eyes are completely fixated on that motion.

"Well, I've been great. And I'm super excited for this," Ty Lee says warmly, glancing around. "So, that was really like a game of the Floor is Literally Lava! That's how we became friends, remember?"

"Yes, because you said you would die a fiery death simply to entertain me. I remembered." Azula's fingernail ceases its circumnavigation of a chipped military-issue teacup and then Ty Lee watches her stand up.

"I hope you enjoyed the show."

"It was fine. Go to sleep as early as you can; I need you present for our training tomorrow."

And then she is gone. Ty Lee furrows her brow and wishes this was not so awkward.

Maybe this is how it always feels when you see lost friends again. And Ty Lee regrets how rarely she thought about Azula, and she thinks that perhaps Azula can see that on her face, or in her actions.

All Ty Lee really has is questions.

.

 _ **32\. Locked Out**_

Ty Lee walks to Azula's door in the dead of the night. She cannot sleep, and she expects to be allowed inside.

The door is locked.

Of course it is.


	7. Part II: Omashu

_**Omashu**_

* * *

 _ **33\. Snow**_

The snow in Azula's hair is one of the prettiest things Ty Lee has ever seen in her entire life. The way it rests against the raven locks, the way it caresses her ivory skin for a moment before melting and rolling from her skin. The way Azula looks at it has if it has come from some other realm.

"Ty Lee, shield me from this horrid ice," Azula snaps and Ty Lee moves to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and holding canvas over her as they continue walking into the fortress where they will be spending the night before they go pick up Mai in Omashu. "Palanquin bearers are pathetic."

"They are," Ty Lee says dreamily, although she has never been in a palanquin. She makes a note to herself that she will beg and plead Azula to let her ride in one someday.

So long as they can fix their relationship. Hot tea is handed to them quickly, as well as the nicest blankets in the entire fortress. Azula leans back with her eyes partially closed, and Ty Lee looks at her again.

Dazed, Ty Lee reaches forward and gently brushes the snow from Azula's hair.

The princess smiles faintly, but says nothing.

 _I love you, I love you, I love you,_ Ty Lee wants to scream. _I love when the sun shines on you and when the snow falls on you and I would love you if you were soaked with rain. I love you, I love you, I love you._

But she is silent as she quickly makes the princess's tea how she likes it so that Azula does not cause a scene when she opens her eyes.

.

 _ **34\. Portrait**_

"That's a nice portrait," Ty Lee says as she tries to make the situation less uncomfortable. They are waiting to go to the hostage negotiation for Mai's brother and Azula is catching up with Mai.

She is looking at the haphazard additions of Fire Nation memorabilia over what once was the Earth Kingdom. Ty Lee thinks she likes seeing her nation dominate all of the rest.

It makes Ty Lee angry deep inside of her that Azula was so cold to her, but is so willing to be friendly (well, as friendly as Azula gets) with Mai. Ty Lee was shown Azula's special hiding place. Ty Lee and Azula were the close ones.

Something has changed, and Ty Lee does not know what.

No one heard Ty Lee when she commented on the portrait, so she pretends that she did not say anything at all.

.

 _ **35\. Cowardice**_

Azula does not ask if Mai and Ty Lee are alright, but Ty Lee does notice that Azula pulls her to her feet and abandons Mai to help her own self up.

They look at each other for a moment, and Ty Lee thinks she may kiss Azula, but she changes her mind.

Ty Lee is too much of a coward. Ty Lee is too afraid of rejection.

.

 _ **36\. Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones**_

Ty Lee is sore as she sits on Mai's bed, gently massaging her bruises and using her knowledge of chi and reiki to alleviate her pain. Azula is pacing and making notes on maps and in one of those manic episodes where Ty Lee and Mai give her space to work through her thoughts.

She is so much smarter than them, Ty Lee knows.

Mai takes off her shirt at Ty Lee's request, and the touch of Ty Lee's warm skin makes the pain fade much more quickly. Ty Lee intends to heal herself afterwards, but she is interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Azula snaps, clearly out of her own little world now. "What? What?"

Ty Lee is speechless as Mai puts back on her shirt.

"She was using pressure points to help with my sore body. Since the Avatar's bison kind of pushed us about twenty feet off of a ledge," Mai says sharply before exiting the room.

"Why does that bother you, Azula?" Ty Lee asks and Azula licks her lips. For the first time, Ty Lee can see that Azula is trying to think of a lie. It feels strange.

"I'm just uninterested in your love life. It is a distraction."

 _._

 _ **37\. But Words Will Never Hurt Me**_

Ty Lee realizes what Azula meant in the dead of the night.

 _It is a distraction_. Azula was not talking about Mai. She was talking about Ty Lee.

Azula is being cold to Ty Lee because she is afraid of what might happen.

Ty Lee smiles into her pillow, even if that is a bit of a bad thing.

* * *

 _ **AN:** Sorry for the small amount of drabbles in this chapter. I graduated from high school two days ago and had my hands super full, and this was all I had typed up. I promise to post a longer collection or even a short story on Friday._


	8. Part II: Obsessions

_**Obsessions**_

* * *

 _ **38\. The Avatar**_

Azula is sleepless as she plots and connives and demands information. She calls upon the infinite resources, but is very quiet about her true intentions. Ty Lee wonders if she should question her about the fact that she is focused much more on the Avatar than Zuko.

But Ty Lee keeps her mouth shut, because she sure does not have a death wish.

"You look worn out," Ty Lee suggests as she sits down beside Azula. Mai has already gone to bed, and Azula, of course had no problem with that.

"There simply aren't enough hours in the day," Azula says airily with an expression of cold displeasure.

"Maybe if you just focused on Zuko…" Ty Lee begins, but she trails off when Azula gives her a warning look. "Why are you so… like this? Not that you're bad. You're wonderful, but you've grown up a bit too much."

"I have grown up exactly as one would expect me to," Azula states coldly and Ty Lee frowns before replacing her sadness with a grin.

"Well, I support you. Even if we go get the Avatar too."

Ty Lee beams, but Azula ignores her.

.

 _ **39\. Beauty**_

Ty Lee's beauty ritual is lengthy, but necessary. She wakes much earlier than Azula and Mai in order to look her best during combat. Her bag of make-up was glared at by stodgy generals, but Azula defended it. Ty Lee thinks of it as glamor, but, more often than she should, she realizes that it is camouflage.

Azula is just as obsessed with beauty. But hers does not consist of smooth strokes of make-up brushes, and instead her nails digging deeply into any fault, which she will promptly set out to destroy.

She has so many scars, small, like imperfections in glass that appears smooth unless you look up close.

Ty Lee thinks that scars are more beautiful than smoothness, but Ty Lee is looking in a mirror and covering any of her imperfections as she thinks of it.

.

 _ **40\. Lightning**_

Learning to bend lightning at a young age has set Azula far apart from the crowd. She is talented, beautiful, great but terrible. Ty Lee likes to watch her train, but Ty Lee thinks perhaps the training is the only clarity and release that Azula gets.

Ty Lee feels that way when she stretches beneath the sunlight, and Ty Lee does that near Azula, so that she can watch the sparkling, beautiful, crackling blue bolts.

Azula notices, but she tries not to get too distracted.

Even if Ty Lee is very distracting.

.

 _ **41\. Success**_

"Your uncle is wounded. And the Avatar is on the move. We basically won."

"We didn't _basically win_! There is no such thing as _basically winning_! There is victory or loss and anything short of victory is loss!" Azula snarls with a flash of fire in her eyes. Azula is very quiet after that outburst, and takes a few deep breaths. "I didn't mean to shout at you."

Ty Lee is more startled by the apology than the offense.

"We'll win in the end. We always do," Ty Lee says fiercely and Azula frowns for a second.

"Not always." She is gone before Ty Lee can ask further.

.

 _ **43\. Attention  
**_

"Watch!" Ty Lee shouts again and Mai is about to use her for target practice. "Watch!"

They have just secured those Kyoshi Warriors girls as captives, captives who are certainly not as good as the Avatar. Azula finds them useful nonetheless, or, at least, catching them makes her ego a little less sore.

"Azula, watch her before I gouge your eyes out," Mai whispers and Azula ignores the punishable threat. It is just Mai being Mai and Azula is glad that at least Mai gives her no weird feelings and odd body temperatures.

"I am watching," Azula sighs as she looks at Ty Lee and her stupid _fans_. "That was good."

"I didn't even start yet!" Ty Lee wails, but Azula does not look up again.

.

 _ **42\. Your Lips**_

Ty Lee stares at Azula's lips, running her fingers on smooth wood and realizing how her mind has started to think about running her fingers on smooth skin. Azula held her hand, for a split second, as Ty Lee graciously and subserviently helped her over a puddle.

They are now at a fortress, and have received news from Ozai that he would like them to take a detour and head a project, since they are in the area. Something about a drill.

Azula notices Ty Lee staring at her lips, and she notices that she is staring back. The princess is hyperaware of how metallic and dry her lips taste, and she knows Ty Lee would not like that. She would be disgusted. Harshly, Azula realizes that she is thinking about Ty Lee tasting her lips.

This is the worst kind of distraction. The _absolute_ worst.

They sit by the fire silently, both wanting to kiss the other, but too hesitant to make the move.


	9. Part II: On to Ba Sing Se

_**On Towards Ba Sing Se**_

* * *

 _ **43\. Sightless**_

Azula does not notice many things that Ty Lee does, even if she is very attuned to her surroundings. Mai completely lacks any situational awareness nor does she have the desire to stop and examine bugs on flowers.

So when they first are escorted to the well-guarded stronghold, Ty Lee notices the gardens, and the piles of scrap metal rusting from the springtime rain. Azula notices the looks of respect and fear she garners, and she cautiously examines every single person to get a sense of her best courses of action.

Ty Lee looks for anything interesting or weird; Azula always looks for every potential exit or possible threat.

Maybe that sums up why they can't fit with each other properly.

.

 _ **44\. Aptitude**_

"I understood none of that," Ty Lee says with a small laugh.

Azula looks at her and Ty Lee smiles and then Azula looks away.

They play this game again and again and again and again and again.

The moment for staring has become an exact science. There is no way that Azula is not aware of the moments and how pointed they are.

She is still angry, but Ty Lee does not know _why_. Ty Lee would trade anything to know _why_.

Or maybe she should. Maybe she just does not have the aptitude for that.

.

 _ **45\. Hot and Cold**_

"Summer is coming early," Ty Lee remarks as she looks at the drying grass. "That's good luck, probably? Right? I mean, I'm sweating beads."

Mai shrugs. "Summer is even worse than spring."

"Why?" Ty Lee asks with a laugh.

"Well, in spring it's muddy all the time and rains. But I can stay inside. Winter is cold and dark, but I can put on blankets. Summer is awful because it's hot and horrible. What am supposed to do? Peel off my skin?" Mai says, squinting at the bright blue skies.

Summer _is_ coming early. It's a good omen, and also sucks for Mai, who likes to hide an armory under clothes, and also _not_ be covered in sweat.

"So, you hate being cold and hate being hot, and you hate being wet..."

Mai answers before being asked, "I also hate being too dry. My lips are so cracked right now."

"Oh, I have lip balm!" Ty Lee declares excitedly and Mai does accept. "You know who is too hot and cold?"

Ty Lee does not need to say a word. Mai looks up at Azula in the minor distance, reading the same page of tiny print for the thousandth time and mouthing the words to herself.

"Yes. You two were sickeningly cute. Now you're sickeningly in denial," Mai says and Ty Lee frowns.

"Sometimes I think she likes me and sometimes just not."

Mai shrugs. "It is likely hopeless."

"That's what you always say," Ty Lee mutters under her breath.

.

 _ **46\. Insomnia**_

Rain taps and rages against the expensive, lacquered tents. But, despite the soothing water and the fact that it is so late that the moon is about to transform into the sun, Azula tosses and turns like the sea.

She hates how much is on her shoulders, and how he thinks that he can just change her prime directive out of nowhere. After all she has done. But that is just how it goes.

No one appreciates her for a split second, and Azula will have to be used to that until she has the crown on her head and everyone _has to_ listen to her. Father doesn't get to tell her what to do once she is the Fire Lord at last.

Her eyes rest on the girl beside her, looking so peaceful and far from afflicted by the stress of their mission.

Azula wishes she still knew Ty Lee, because she thinks that at one point, that girl made her feel very loved and wanted. And she thinks that in some world, Ty Lee probably could make her feel that way again.

A world in which Ty Lee never left.

A world in which Azula was not so tired.

.

 _ **47\. Exhausted Butterflies**_

"I'm tired. Don't talk to me," Azula says to the people she cannot wait to see in chains.

Ty Lee is tapping her knees together and Azula sits beside her.

"I'm tired. Just listen, because I'm only saying this once. Do you understand me?" Azula says, sounding defeated.

Moments ago she just threatened and domineered, and now she is staring at a sole blade of grass as if it can give her any answers.

After Ty Lee manages somehow to not say a word, Azula turns to her and says, "I'm tired and this is futile. I have done absolutely nothing that I said I could do and that will not be good enough for him."

Ty Lee wants to say a thousand things, but she knows she can do more by listening. And she _is_ a good listener, even though her teachers used to groan about how she just liked the sound of her own voice. Or how Azula would say that she talked a lot but was never saying anything.

Azula says, "I have told myself time and time again that I do not care, and that I know that I have it in me. That I am immune to the ruts and failings that most people get stuck in. I am aware that I would be insane to have not predicted some resistance when pursuing a boy who destroyed an entire armada. But all the same, I can't help but hate it."

Ty Lee bites her lower lip and gazes, and Azula instantly has an expression of regret.

"I shouldn't have told you any of that." Distress, the voice of an actual teenage girl with thoughts and feelings. "You think I'm... something now..."

Ty Lee has other words to say, but she forgoes them in exchange for grabbing the exhausted princess by the wrist and pulling her into the hardest kiss she can muster.

Azula is stunned before closing her eyes. She has no idea what will come next, but she does like this part.


	10. Part II: The Homeland

_**The Homeland**_

* * *

 _ **48\. Glimpses**_

Ty Lee has made a decision, after her kiss with Azula.

She really, really, really wants Azula to look at her boobs. It is an _insanely_ petty decision, especially when they are currently busy trying to figure out a way into Ba Sing Se. They have at last arrived in the Fire Nation, and Azula is kind of looking _through_ everyone, and not at them.

So, it's a totally ridiculous desire. But Ty Lee is going to get it to happen, no matter what the cost. Probably.

Azula _did_ keep exchanging those glances. Those little looks that Ty Lee thinks might be romantic. They _must_ be romantic, actually. Because Azula looks at everyone with either disdain or intrigue, and she looks at Ty Lee in this inexplicable way during those shared moments.

But the only easy _conclusion_ to if Azula is attracted to Ty Lee or not, is to get her to... _leer_ and not quickly glimpse.

Ty Lee is excellent at that. She always goes into shops and feels super flattered when she gets stared at by the boys who work there. It _should_ be able to work on Azula, right?

She doesn't see why not.

The acrobat sets out to accomplish her task as soon as she possibly can. She must admit that the thrill and excitement of it is nearly overwhelming.

Ty Lee begins her excited attempt with the proper attire.

And for the next several days, does everything she can to attract Azula's gaze without going overboard.

It does not work. And does not work.

Then Ty Lee sees it. Oh, the inevitable. Alright, granted, Ty Lee is currently quite naked after asking Azula if she could borrow her nightdress.

But Azula is _totally staring_.

 _ **.**_

 _ **49\. Decay**_

"This place is not in as good of shape as we left it," Ty Lee admits, not able to be very optimistic after nearly cutting herself on the rusty handle of the door.

It is their hiding place; the old bunker at the edge of the palace grounds. Azula took her down here again because Ty Lee begged. And it did seem like a little quiet, away from all else that could disturb them.

"Did you never go back down here?" Ty Lee asks, tilting her head to the side.

"No," Azula admits as she manages to locate their old secret place.

They are a little too tall to get in properly, but they are both small enough to fit inside. Azula ignores the skeletons of elephant rats, and the crumbling leaves stuck in stagnant puddles. She manages to find a dry enough place to sit down.

"Why not?" Ty Lee asks quite sweetly and Azula shrugs in response.

"It didn't come across my mind," Azula lies. Ty Lee thinks that she knows Azula is lying, but she does not say anything about it.

Ty Lee feels a tad uneasy as she sits in the dilapidated room. Azula makes her a bit uncomfortable, of course. But the thing about Mai and Ty Lee is that they are the perfect team and friends. While everyone else, even Fire Lord Ozai, is horrified, Ty Lee is certain that she and Mai know Azula on another level.

Or maybe it is just Ty Lee and the fact that since she was a little girl who played the Floor is Lava, she has been certain that Azula just needs to be loved.

"You probably need some alone time," Ty Lee says honestly. "We could play a game."

Azula is very quiet. "I would rather not. Talk to me about all those ridiculous and trivial things you seem to care about."

Ty Lee smiles and complies.

And Azula is relaxed by the mindless gossip and gasps as Ty Lee remembers other things, and distracted tangents. She sounds like a hummingbird-bee, and, oddly enough, Azula is able to shut off the spiraling thoughts of inadequacy as she listens.

 _ **.**_

 _ **50\. Who Are You?**_

Princess Azula lingers at the Boiling Rock more than she needs to. The idea of that makes Ty Lee concerned, or maybe jealous. Not that Ty Lee wants to be tortured by Azula, but it seemed like things were going to be super awesome and fun between them now that they had a little break before the Kyoshi Warrior infiltration.

Ty Lee does manage to catch Azula alone, and the two of them have a sleepover. They try to talk like they used to do, but Ty Lee wants Azula to talk with her like lovers do, and so it winds up going terribly. Azula wonders why Ty Lee is now so insistent on sleeping on the floor, because she does truly want to lie very close to her old friend.

Nothing is the same, and Ty Lee thinks the thing that is most odd is Princess Azula.

Azula is now some kind of warlord, or machine, and she treats Ty Lee just like it. Not that their childhood friendship wasn't ever filled with Ty Lee's tears and Azula's indifference, but now Azula gives Ty Lee chills.

All the same, as Ty Lee lies on the floor, she really does want Azula in her life.

The first time Ty Lee is woken in the night, Azula is talking in her sleep.

In fact, the princess sits straight up and gasps out, "I didn't, I didn't mean to, I thought I was... I didn't lose. Did I lose?"

"Azula?" Ty Lee asks very softly, but the princess has already fallen back, and is, again, fast asleep.

Ty Lee does not know what that is, or why Azula sleeps so fitfully, or why Azula is constantly distant and so _biting_ when Ty Lee tries to spend time with her. Azula always seems like she has someplace she would rather be.

Maybe, Ty Lee worries, the Azula she remembers is one she just invented in her head.

In the night, Ty Lee is woken by Azula's foot landing on her arm in the darkness. The princess sees that Ty Lee has woken, but she does not apologize as she walks out of her bedroom door, leaving it ajar. Ty Lee hesitates, wondering if she should follow.

Azula is in her bathroom, and Ty Lee knocks on the door despite the fact that it is open. The princess looks up and then looks away.

"I don't even know why you're here," Azula says coldly, tearing a red towel from the wall and drying her soaked skin.

Ty Lee cannot understand what is different. She doesn't get why they aren't how they used to be.

"Azula," Ty Lee whispers as she looks at the girl in front of her. "Azula, who are you?"


	11. Part II: Taking the Leap

_**Taking the Leap**_

* * *

 _ **51\. Loud**_

The noise in the tea shop is raucous.

Azula does not usually go to such public places as these, and she thinks she hates it. It is a busy, morning rush, of people being ushered in and out as quickly as the waiters can manage, and everyone seems to be in a sour mood.

Well, Azula supposes that she is also about to bite the throat out of anyone who messes with her when she is this tired and waiting for a flighty girl who may or may not show up. Because it _would_ be like Ty Lee to stand her up, wouldn't it?

Of course it would.

Azula waits, kicking her foot back and forth as people silently rage over how much of the very desired space she is taking for herself. But none of them can dare to ask anything of the feared Princess Azula.

At last, Ty Lee does walk in. Azula looks her up and down as she walks in and stands on her toes, looking around for her friend. She scampers over excitedly when she at last sees Azula, and nearly trips as she settles into her chair.

"Well, you brought me to this dreadful place for a reason, I suppose?" Azula asks, her lip twisted. She looks disgusted, as Ty Lee could have predicted.

 _But_ , Ty Lee does notice, Azula is still here after being made to wait for nearly half an hour.

Ty Lee's eyes glitter with delight at that fact.

.

 _ **52\. Gaze**_

Ty Lee is being stared at by Princess Azula of the Fire Nation and she could not be more thrilled if she tried.

It brings a small smile to her lips.

So maybe Azula's gaze is glazed over and she isn't staring _longingly_. She obviously is just trapped inside of her head, deep in thought about _something_. But Ty Lee likes the staring.

It makes her heart race.

.

 _ **53\. Ink**_

Azula is very intently focused on her work.

She is writing down and sketching out the plans and notes for her infiltration again and again, making sure she does not miss a single moment. Her hand is streaked with the pitch black ink, dripping and shimmering with how wet it still is.

It is Ty Lee's turn to stare as she lies, stretched across Azula's bed. Her head rests by the princess's left hip, but she is very focused on her work.

This is kind of the worst sleepover ever.

As Azula has been deep in thought about her plans, Ty Lee has been formulating plans of her own. She knows she just needs to take the leap and jump right onto this opportunity before she loses it.

And so she says, "You work too hard," before draping her arms over Azula's shoulders.

She leaves in the morning with streaks of black ink on her skin.

.

 _ **54\. Whistle**_

" _Stop_ ," Mai says as Ty Lee shifts to another song. "I am going to go insane if you keep doing that. We still have two weeks before we get to Ba Sing Se."

Ty Lee stops singing for a moment and everything falls silent.

Mai glances over her shoulder at Azula, and she thinks she can _see_ the palpable and painful sexual tension in this forest.

Sigh.

.

 _ **55\. Hot**_

The three girls lose their entourage when they find a beautiful pool of light blue water. It is _so_ blue that Azula has no idea what to make of it. She thinks for a few moments that perhaps it is somehow poisonous or a trap, but before she can investigate, there is a splash as the girl with zero inhibitions just tosses herself in.

Ty Lee is beneath the surface for a moment too long and Azula would like to pretend that she doesn't feel a surge of panic about it. So help her, if that girl drowns or gets eaten by some Earth Kingdom spirit...

But Ty Lee breaks through the surface, smiling and dripping with the ice cold water.

"Why would you do that?" Azula snaps before realizing that she sounds as if she _cares_ about it. That would be absurd.

It isn't like she felt her heart pounding out of control when she saw Ty Lee disappear into the blue.

"It's so hot out!" Ty Lee screams back honestly, bobbing up and down before wiping her eyes with her hand.

Azula just looks away, disinterestedly examining her hands.

It _is_ hot.

.

 _ **56\. Whine**_

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Do you see a wall or not, Ty Lee?"

"... No."

"Azula."

"..."

"Azula."

"..."

"Azula."

"..."

"Azula!"

" _What_?"

"My feet hurt."

"Feel lucky I am letting you keep them!"

"Don't be mean."

"..."

"Azula."

"..."

"Azula!"

"What?"

"I love you. I'm sorry for whining so much."

.

 _ **57\. Bizarre**_

It is a bear. Azula stood for some time trying to figure out what animal that possibly could be, but apparently it is a bear. Named _Bosco_.

"Aww," Ty Lee responds, smiling. "It's so sweet. I want one of those!"

Azula stares at it, wondering when it means to use those horridly sharp teeth. But it just contentedly looks at the three girls garbed in stifling green, like an exceptionally well trained housecat.

Ty Lee moves to pet the bear and Azula lunges forward, grabbing her. The acrobat chokes slightly, startled.

"Don't pet dangerous animals," Azula snaps, although her heart has started pounding from embarrassment.

Ba Sing Se is bizarre.

.

 _ **58\. Whispering**_

Azula is awake when someone crawls into her bed. And even if she were asleep, she would certainly be woken by the knee that digs into her side. She winces and rolls over to face a quite frightened Ty Lee. Her eyes glisten in the moonlight and Azula can only see that for a moment.

"What is it?" the princess asks softly and Ty Lee feels as if she has narrowly dodged ten arrows at once.

"I'm just... It's hard to sleep here," Ty Lee whispers and Azula shrugs.

For her, it is hard to sleep anywhere. With the constant nightmares, stress, migraines and the ceaseless, looming sense of doom she cannot escape. Sense of _doom_. That is the kind of unpleasant feeling the most people only have when kneeling on an executioner's block or on more drugs than a person can count.

"You seem mellow for the first time since we left the Fire Nation," Azula remarks, wishing she sounded more mocking and less genuinely interested.

She is bad at this.

"I was just trying to have fun." Ty Lee thinks she means that.

They whisper a while longer.

.

 _ **59\. Zoo**_

The three girls visit the zoo in Ba Sing Se and Ty Lee is more excited than she thought she would be. She knows she is too old to be excited about this, and she also knows that she is a soldier in enemy territory.

"I want in there," Ty Lee whines as she looks at the cutest of the animals.

Mai is staring at the flavored ice Azula bought her to stop her from complaining, and Azula is even more disinterested than usual. But the princess does glance over her shoulder.

"Well... if we can infiltrate Ba Sing Se... I think we can infiltrate a zoo," Azula says, offering a wink.

Ty Lee's eyes light up excitedly.

They spend that night in the zoo, as Mai sighs and moans about how they're going to be mauled to death, and Azula and Ty Lee maybe have more than a few sparks.

.

 _ **60\. Protection**_

The coup is in twenty-three hours. And it is all that Azula can think about.

"Umm," Ty Lee begins, heart pounding, mouth dry, "I'm really excited, and I know you can definitely pull off this coup. You could do anything! Pretty much! But I, um, hm. It's gonna be dangerous, so..." Ty Lee swallows. "Take this."

Ty Lee's lips touch Azula's.

* * *

 _ **AN:** I think I'm going to make the zoo drabble into a longer oneshot._


	12. Part II: The Crossroads of Destiny

_**The Crossroads of Destiny**_

* * *

 _ **61\. Decay**_

The Earth Kingdom needed to be cleansed by fire.

That is the only way to do it. When forests rot, fires burn and allow the new, fresh foliage to grow. Ba Sing Se was the first step towards the ultimate reign of the Fire Nation, and a memory that will never be lost. Names and dates can be forgotten as they decay in the collective knowledge of the world, but actions like that? Those are never lost to time.

But... with that came countless predicaments. Mostly Zuko, and the fact that family trees need to be pruned sometimes, and Azula acted impulsively.

Those emotions are bad. Zuko has never been worth her spit, _but_ , Azula has found that she has been having a harder time erasing people. It concerns her deeply, because her father has pried enough about Ty Lee, pried enough about if she is loyal to him or to herself (because, in his opinion, if she were loyal to him she would have conquered Ba Sing Se months ago, of course).

She knows it anywhere because she hears it in her sleep as well as when she is awake and that concerns her so deeply. Azula just turns around to face Ty Lee.

Azula does not think she can even fathom what this feels like. The world around her has rotted and disappeared and she feels quite oddly like a very new person, reborn without even knowing she had been a corpse. This is what life feels like; this is what happens when you finally move past just following the steps and burn the textbook altogether.

The lightning is long gone, and Azula is attempting to clean herself off, but feels somewhat reluctant to scrape the mud from beneath her fingers. That dirt and filth is the blood of the Earth Kingdom and it is very attractive on her hands, she thinks.

Her Earth Kingdom clothes will be preserved, of course, but she has never felt something so liberating as removing them and changing into something a bit more regal. Her crown is stuffed beneath her shirt, poking out while pinned in place by her bra.

Admittedly, she has forgotten about that, almost like she didn't think for a second about a blue throne room while briefly presiding over that green one. She is in red, and everything around her is dull and ready to be broken. Vibrant. She thinks she is vibrant.

While she is trying to make this ancient fountain work, she is suddenly joined by someone, and she at first does not like it, until she looks up and finds a person she is almost happy to see.

As if she just _knew_ , Ty Lee materializes right when Azula is trying to hammer right in the thought that friendship and attraction are a waste of time.

"Hi," says a quite small voice behind Princess Azula. "That was..." Well, Ty Lee clearly has no words for it. "That was really awesome. Zuko looks... like he has some feelings going on."

 _And you look like you have some feelings going on too._

Ty Lee wanted to say happy, but that would not be too accurate. She doesn't think Azula or her brother _can_ feel happiness. Or at least the kind Ty Lee does.

And honesty aside, Ty Lee wants to say what Azula wants to hear, and she doubts the princess really was doing a favor for her brother. Until suddenly she can smell the Earth Kingdom and the old buildings that are standing for no good reason. They are old and worthless in a world forged from metal.

Stone may be strong, but it breaks down. Little drops of water or grains of sand in the wind can destroy the strongest rocks. Metal cannot be broken like that. And so Azula prefer metal, because she really does not like the sensation of little moments from _this_ girl prying into her and eroding what she is.

"He should feel very lucky. I'm regretting it already," Azula says slowly, squinting at the half-broken fountain that was not doing a very good job of washing her off.

"Why?" Ty Lee asks, batting her eyelashes, her tongue touching her lower lip. She knows how to play the game. She knows how to figure people out by looking nonthreatening and like a curious little pet.

"It's going to cost me an arm and a leg when my father finds out. I imagine he will not like the news of Zuko returning without handcuffs or a body bag when he gets it." Azula pushes herself up and sits on the edge of the fountain.

It is precarious. She could fall flat on her face, or remain balanced, or perhaps just get soaked.

"You have your uncle though. I mean, he's worth like ten Zukos," Ty Lee says turning up her palms. "And Ba Sing Se is worth so many Zukos that I don't think I can count that high!"

"Yes. That is true." Azula would really love to say that her father was calculated.

He is not. It's kind of funny, because Azula has no idea where she inherited or learned how to be purely analytical and beat her emotions into submission. Of course, they like to simmer inside of her and try to break out, but she controls herself as well as she controls anyone else.

Her father acts on his emotions perhaps more fiercely than Zuko. Because Zuko has no power to back any of his rage or _fear_ , but father has an empire.

Zuko is emotional. Zuko is tangled in way more than what any military victory is worth.

Azula looks up at Ty Lee. "I'll find a reason."

Ty Lee smiles at that, because she really does hope it will work out for her. She hopes that maybe this is enough to satisfy Azula's power-lust for at least a little while. Because Ty Lee really misses that girl who showed her the army bunker and would even cave in to holding Ty Lee's hand and pretend that she didn't like it, even if she did.

"You want to go catch our ride to the Fire Nation?" Ty Lee asks, extending a hand.

Pleading inside of her for Azula to take it like she did in Ty Lee's imagination.

Azula grabs her wrist and helps herself down, before moving to walk away.

 _Look back, look back, look back..._

And there is a glance.

She looked back!

Ty Lee likes Ba Sing Se a lot, _yeah_. But snagging a princess is way more difficult. Especially princesses as impenetrable as _her_.

The word impenetrable somehow makes everything uncomfortable, and so Ty Lee scurries after her, talking as loudly as she can to drown out her own thoughts.


	13. Part III: Cauterize

_**AN:**_ _I hope nobody is mad about double alerts, but I had a guest review rip me a (justified) new one and kind of point out a fracktonne of errors in this chapter and the drabbles and, I've fixed them all and edited them the best I could, and added two drabbles, and since so many people had already read it, I thought I should delete and add it as a new chapter instead of replacing. That's what I found clicking around on forums, but I'm not sure if that makes people angry, and I won't do it again._

* * *

 _ **~Part Three~**_

 _ **Where the Heart Is**_

* * *

 _ **Cauterize**_

* * *

 _ **61\. And I Thought I Was Special**_

Home has been on everyone's mind. Not as much as Zuko, perhaps, but the Earth Kingdom did not do wonders for any of them. And the trip towards the port from Ba Sing Se is nearly unbearable. It is made more unbearable by the fact that Azula spends most every second alone, save for perhaps once or twice taunting Zuko, and a moment of conversation with Mai.

Ty Lee feels... _angry_ about that? She cannot quite explain it. Yeah, she knows that she should feel special about the fact that she _knows_ Azula is in such disarray because she needs to think of a justification for helping Zuko.

They are very close to the port, the loud squawking of seagulls in the air, when Ty Lee decides to approach Azula's enclosure.

"Can I come in?" Ty Lee whispers, and Azula mutters something that does not sound like a threat of death by lightning, and so the acrobat shimmies inside without disrupting much.

It smells like candles. Not the pretty scented kind that Ty Lee has a _huge_ collection of... despite how many of them are now rendered useless by the missing wicks and Ty Lee's lack of patience to fix them. No, it overwhelmingly smells of wax, and Ty Lee realizes that Azula has been burning them, in thought, in meditation, on her own, in that isolation, to the point that they are mostly puddles of pungent wax at this point.

"Can I help you?" Ty Lee asks.

Nothing, and nothing, and nothing, is Azula's response.

"No."

Ty Lee waits for a very long time, before the heat and the discomfort is overwhelming, and she steps outside. She thought maybe she could be Azula's confidant again. She thought she _was_ Azula's confidant.

Mai is looking at Ty Lee with what might be _pity_ and it is _very unpleasant_.

"She needs to think about what to do about Zuko on her own. Her father isn't going to accept just any excuse," Mai says with a sigh, as if she is unaware that she is stabbing Ty Lee in the chest by saying it.

And Ty Lee thought she was special.

.

 _ **62\. Mystic Nonsense**_

"Oh, Azula, please go in there," Ty Lee begs, her hand hovering close to Azula's, occasionally offering to hold it but being silently denied.

This port is sketchy, to say the least. It is filled with odd shops, casinos and other very sleazy establishments. The stop here is only an hour, yet somehow Azula has been coerced by those cute eyes into walking around. _This_ is what Azula means by the Earth Kingdom needing to be cleansed by fire.

Azula is not livid, at least. She has very little to be concerned about at the moment, save for her usual thoughts, and she can multitask while conniving. After a long journey, she has her plans to control Zuko and persuade father.

And Azula did not _hate_ the idea of exploring for an hour without obligations before returning to the Fire Nation to be Ozai's right hand.

"You can get your aura read," Ty Lee offers excitedly, smiling at Azula.

"That does not even merit a response. Mystic nonsense is worthless, and I would rather kiss the Earth King's pet bear than get my _aura read_ ," Azula replies before Ty Lee pouts and tries not to be hurt.

"Oh, you snuck into a _zoo_ , princess," Ty Lee says, changing the subject to what she _really thinks_ was a romantic gesture. She bats her thick eyelashes and Azula disclaims her actions with an elongated and regal sigh before walking inside.

This shop _does_ look slightly less seedy than some of the rest. The scent of incense is enough to knock a person out, but Azula manages, and the dim light is colored by the stained glass windows and the dancing shadows from tinted lamps.

"Curios, curios for sale," offers a woman who very clearly does not recognize her own princess. Well, not even the highest ranking Earth Kingdom military officials recognized her. "You two are a well matched couple."

"Oh, no we're..." Ty Lee trails off for a moment when she realizes Azula was not the one to immediately protest or burn down this establishment.

Azula writes that off as shock, of course.

"Not _yet_ ," this woman says and Azula knows she will say anything to sell them the most expensive and useless items in the store. Ty Lee, of course, would buy them without prodding. "You two met when you were much younger, and... have had a separation that caused unresolved uncertainty. You parted right before womanhood?"

"Azula, this is for real."

"No it's not," Azula says and Ty Lee glares at her.

The princess had been waiting to unveil the fraud, but she has always found that _look_ in Ty Lee's eyes so appealing. More so than anything about her. She is not hardened by the world, yet she is not crushed either. Ty Lee is an inexplicably bright fire that nothing can dampen. And Azula wants to take it from her for her own.

"Those crystals over there I think could be perfect for you both," the poorly dressed woman says before Ty Lee walks across the room towards them. Azula grabs her by the arm and she stumbles and yelps before obediently falling limp.

"You are clearly very talented," Azula begins and Ty Lee already does not like where this is going. She does not think she has ever heard Azula begin a sentence with that. "We were discussing our early childhood outside before we came in, which is just amateurish. I mean, I can tell by the initials on your necklace that don't match the _family owned_ name on the shop that either you have a child or this belonged to a mother-in-law, which would take very little to exploit or mention.

"My mother-in-law," and the shopkeeper seems to want to defend herself, but Azula's eyes have now silenced her.

"Our separation is obvious. She nearly stepped on my foot twice, we look at each other analytically and correct our speech, and when you asked if we were a couple or not, which is pathetic and amateurish, there was inconsistency and surprise. Parting right before womanhood is just an obvious guess, because it's the most likely time for someone roughly our age."

Ty Lee smiles and blinks. "That was amazing. Can I buy this pearl?"

"That's a rock," Azula remarks, cocking an eyebrow.

"There's a pearl in it. Oh, and I really like these crystal protection necklaces and that set of needles."

"What are you going to do with the needles?"

Ty Lee shrugs and disappears into the shop again despite the fact that Azula just tried to show her it was a sham. Or did Azula just try to show off by insulting the thing she loves most? No, Ty Lee loved it and it was evident.

Once they are outside, Azula can breathe clearly again, and Ty Lee's arms are laden with her purchases. That shop was _ridiculous_ , and Azula will never admit how much fun it was to be set loose on this dock, with no motives, nothing she had to do save for get onto the ship on time.

"That was fun, princess. _You're_ fun," Ty Lee gushes. "Okay, you're fun even when you're just sitting there studying war papers or ordering me around. But you're double fun when you're..." Ty Lee thinks she might have gotten herself into a bind, and so she just says, "I just think you're the funnest, okay?"

"I know." Azula walks onto the ship, and certainties in their relationship evaporate yet again.

.

 _ **63\. Sleeping Arrangements**_

After boarding, Ty Lee is holding her bags and looking around the royal ship. There is plenty of room, but Mai and Zuko seem to have um... alright Mai might have started taking Azula's demand that she make Zuko uhh... well, they seem to be going from cute to ick, and Ty Lee decides to find a room of her own.

She did sleep with Azula in Ba Sing Se. More than once, but now she is very confused.

"Are you not coming? Or are you lost in this narrow hallway that goes only one direction?" Azula says and Ty Lee looks at her, doing all she can to hide her excitement (and failing).

She walks into Azula's room, and carefully navigates around the princess's things in order to set down her own.

"So, are you... do you still want to be left alone?" Ty Lee suggests, wringing her hands. Her eyes beg, _please please please please._

No, Azula does not _need_ to be left alone anymore. She has already figured out her high risk high reward plan, but she also is not certain if she _wants_ to slip into this.

The last time she returned to the Fire Nation with Ty Lee, Azula cut it off with her as quickly as possible after the night when Ty Lee followed her into the bathroom. There they were, in front of the sink, and she asked, _"Who are you?"_

"Perhaps you can accompany me up to the deck," Azula offers and Ty Lee grins.

Azula does not understand why that makes her stomach twist. It should feel so _normal_ to the princess for people to crave her attention and presence.

But somehow this is different, and she will find out why at any cost.

.

 _ **64\. Seasick**_

Azula is bored on the long journey, and has gone towards the kitchen on the ship to get tea. It is the dead of the night, and she is not expecting to run into someone.

But she does.

Ty Lee is perched very high up on the metal table in the center of the room, and when Azula walks in, she wants to make a barbed comment about if she thinks the ship is sinking. But she just says nothing.

"What's wrong with you?" the princess sighs, crossing her arms loosely over her chest.

"Zuko is seasick," she chirps like a scared little fire ferret. Azula cocks an eyebrow.

"He's not seasick," Azula says with a semi-pleased smirk. Ty Lee sniffs in and then panics momentarily when she thinks she might gag.

"Well, he's th- _throwing up_ ," Ty Lee says, digging her fingers more deeply into the nailed down metal table. Azula is now even more confused.

"He isn't contagious. Unless you can catch cowardice," Azula sighs and wishes Ty Lee were not directly in the way of what she came in for. Then again, she is very curious about what has her hiding like a platypus-bear is loose on the ship.

"You're going to be mean," Ty Lee whispers and Azula shrugs. "Ohh, fine. I'm really scared of when people do _that_."

"So, why are you on high ground? Do you think it's going to flood the hallways?"

Ty Lee _does_ feel herself gag now. "Don't say that! I mean, I mean, please, princess, I beg of you not to mention things like that..."

Azula sighs. "Just sit down like a normal person. You look ridiculous."

Hesitantly, Ty Lee slides down and sits, and Azula brushes past her to the teapot.

The princess wonders what else she does not know about Ty Lee. It is not as if she can _ask_ her without sounding like a wimp.

Oh, Agni. Her eyes _actually_ flare at that thought.

Maybe Zuko's weakness _is_ contagious.

 _ **.**_

 _ **65\. Pearls**_

Ty Lee has been playing with her new toys from that shop, and Azula is with her. They are alone together this evening, and Azula found busy work for Ty Lee as quickly as she could. She had to be prepared for this going very wrong.

 _Or maybe very right. That kiss..._

 _That kiss Azula never spoke of again..._

 _That kiss Azula_ should have _spoke of again..._

 _That kiss Azula_ should absolutely not have _spoke of again_...

"Do you ever wear pearls?" Ty Lee asks Azula in a dreamy tone, even though she doubts it. The princess has never been the _jewelry_ type.

"No. I think they're gaudy and cheap." Azula sits down and sees Ty Lee prying at a dark, shelled thing. It is not damp, and it is smooth and shiny. "And that is not a pearl."

"You mean I can't just string this up on a necklace?" Ty Lee asks, giggling as her eyes glimmer.

Azula shrugs. Giving Ty Lee things does seem to shut her up, even if she seems to think she has the right to make jokes while in the princess's presence.

They did that when they were young. But they are not young anymore.

"So, why are you trying to open it?" Azula truly does not know.

"There's a pearl inside," Ty Lee says, yet again, but Azula is in absolute disbelief.

"It's a scam." Azula leans back in her seat, always sitting as if she is in a throne. Ty Lee likes that; it makes something deep in her body purr.

"You're probably right, princess. You always are. But I hope it's not," Ty Lee says lightly as she continues clawing at it.

Azula both likes and despises how Ty Lee still has some hope left that there is a little honesty and honor left in the world.

Princess Azula _wants it_. She wants to tear it from Ty Lee, to breathe it in from neck and drink it from her lips. The momentary thought of that, her nails digging into her spine, the fire, the imaginary glow around Ty Lee fading in a very... alluring way..

. "OUCH!" Ty Lee shrieks in pain and Azula is pulled crudely from her warm fantasy.

That looks bad. That looks very bad.

"You cut yourself. Wonderful," Azula says, ignoring the pounding in her heart. "You pet strange bears, and cut yourself on shell-sea-creature things. Come here."

Azula grabs her by the shoulder, and Ty Lee just keeps whimpering as the princess takes her to go get it fixed.

 _ **.**_

 _ **64\. Gauze**_

"I won't lie to you, this is going to hurt," Azula says, and Ty Lee kind of wishes that there was a real healer here and not just Azula and a seemingly well stocked first aid kit.

Ty Lee frowns, her eyes wide and glittery. Azula is holding some sort of solution to _examine_ Ty Lee's cut, which, again, Ty Lee really thinks should be left to professionals of some sort. Her hand is covered in blood, and there is no telling how bad it is right now.

They are alone _in the engineering compartment_ , because Azula said that was where the most _comprehensive first aid kit_ was, which Ty Lee is going to try her best to believe. But the acrobat has this sneaking suspicion that it is because no one will find them.

"Why don't you just wrap it up?" Ty Lee whispers. "It doesn't really matter if we examine it... you know?"

"Because first I have to examine it and make sure I can't see your bones. Then we have to make sure it doesn't _bleed excessively_..."

"What happens then?" Ty Lee whispers, looking at the sharp objects in the first aid kit.

"Well, usually some kind of, I don't know, cauterization probably. Definitely cauterization, which I've always wanted to try."

"But only if there's excessive bleeding?" Ty Lee whispers very softly.

"Of course. It all depends on just how careless you were while trying to get that pearl out. This will be such a bonding experience."

Ty Lee lies down.

Azula frowns. "That was funny. Laugh."

"Why was that... Oh, the, that gauze. Yes, that was funny. I'm just light ─ no, no! I'm not lightheaded at all. It just is a papercut feeling really."

"Please relax," Azula says quietly, and while Ty Lee believes Azula could do anything she put her mind to, she probably should work on her bedside manner if she ever becomes a healer or surgeon.

Azula does clean the wound, and to Ty Lee's relief, it is not that bad.

It _is_ a bonding experience in the end. They have to talk, in order to conceal the fact that they are locked in the engineering compartments for reasons Ty Lee is still slightly concerned about, and maybe they do catch up a little. Or at least feel more... _at ease_. It's okay.

All the while, Ty Lee tries to hide the fact that she bleeds through the first wrapping, but Azula catches it and they replace it. And replace it again. But, finally, there is _not_ excessive bleeding.

 _No one has to be burned_!

Today is a good day.


	14. Part III: To Touch Without Holding

_**To Touch Without Holding  
**_

* * *

 _ **65\. Pretty**_

Ty Lee thinks Azula looks extremely pretty all the time. She remembers when she was in school and used to get _so jealous_ of the girls who looked _so pretty_ but now she wonders if it was sexual attraction being denied. Or maybe that is just how she feels about Azula, because Azula looks pretty in an entirely different way.

Azula knows she is pretty and likes to examine her own body.

Ty Lee silently refuses to admit that she likes to see that.

 **.**

 _ **66\. Daddy**_

"Are you interested in her?" Ozai asks and Azula is so taken off guard that she nearly chokes on her tea. "Don't think I haven't noticed."

"Of course not. That's so absurd," Azula says coolly but Ozai finds her to be translucent.

Azula, however, knows that he cannot always look right through her. Unfortunately, the flush in her cheeks and the glint of panic in her eyes are not as controlled as Azula's usual physiological responses.

"I don't mind it."

"What? What?" Azula takes a few deep breaths after feeling like a fool.

"It seems to be a very safe way for you to explore young feelings."

A _safe_ way?

Azula hesitates, stares at her drink and then decides she is relieved no matter what he means by that.

 **.**

 _ **67\. Snowy**_

"Is it snowing?" Ty Lee asks excitedly as she glances at the sky.

It _is_ true that soft white flakes drift around the courtyard. But it's also true that it is _summer_ in the _Fire Nation_.

"It's cottonwood from the trees." Azula says as some of it falls onto her skin.

She raises her hand and burns half before Ty Lee touches her wrist and removes the last one.

 **.**

 _ **68\. Confusion**_

"But a lot of girls act like Ty Lee. They touch your arm and act flirtatious. And touch you in a sexual way. It really doesn't mean she feels like that," Azula says smoothly, her words rehearsed.

Mai would laugh if she knew how.

 **.**

 _ **69\. Compact**_

"It's useful, huh?" Ty Lee says brightly as she snaps open and shut the expensive mirror in a box.

Azula thinks she has had a few that she misplaced. She looks into it and sees the most beautiful woman in all of history. And Ty Lee too.

 **.**

 _ **70\. Sleepover**_

Ty Lee has invited Azula over and she does not know what to do about the excitement buzzing within her. She has been adjusting everything in her whole room for two hours, and trying to decide which make-up pallet is best, and sneaking the sexiest nightgown _ever_ out of her sister's room.

Early today, she asked Azula to have a _sleepover_ while Mai and Zuko were having a _sleepover_ , and Ty Lee is _totally_ sure that Azula got the implication. And so it has to be _totally_ perfect is the thing. If she screws up this chance she screws up _forever_.

She is pacing madly and rearranging small bits of furniture when she hears the door downstairs. There have been three false alarms tonight, but this one is _totally_ her because Ty Lee can hear her mother talking in a syrupy, groveling tone.

Holding her breath, Ty Lee waits as Azula offers her silky introduction, and then she hears footsteps on the creaking stairs, and then she realizes that she forgot to breathe and quickly sucks in a huge breath right before Azula walks into Ty Lee's bedroom.

"Hi," Ty Lee says softly, batting her eyelashes. If Azula notices that, she does not comment.

"Yes," Azula replies as she shuts the door. "Your home intrigues me. New money?"

Ty Lee frowns with no idea how to respond to _new money_. It is a true assumption, but Ty Lee never put much thought into how different her house is from Mai or Azula's.

"Well, yeah, and stuff." Ty Lee smiles and invites Azula further in.

 _ **71\. Touch**_

Ty Lee finishes brushing the gold flecks onto Azula's eyelids. The princess is very used to being made up by others, and gold eye shadow with coal black eyeliner and curled, darkened eyelashes is not a new look for her.

But there is something Azula quite likes about this, but does not dare to show on her face.

Ty Lee finishes and Azula hates how reluctant her body is to give up the gentle touch on her skin as Ty Lee was nearly in her lap. That was a ridiculous idea, however.

Azula represents the Royal Family of the Fire Nation, and has conquered Ba Sing Se. Azula is a _good girl_ , the perfect Fire Nation role model, and she needs to stop thinking the thoughts she cannot suppress.

That night, they share Ty Lee's bed. They are in silence for a very long time, and Ty Lee thinks Azula might have gone to sleep. But she is wrong, _thankfully wrong_ , when Azula speaks up.

"Ty Lee, the stuffed animals are staring at me. Remove them before I burn them all," Azula states calmly and there is not a trace of humor in her tone.

Ty Lee springs up onto her knees and begins gathering the stuffed animals as fast as a bolt of lightning. Azula leans back and watches as Ty Lee removes them and tucks them neatly into the corner.

"Is that better?" Ty Lee asks sweetly as she walks back to the bed and feels the sinking feeling of disappointment in her stomach. "I only want to make you happy."

 _Although, I really wish this would have gone as planned._

"Of course. It's a natural prerogative."

Ty Lee frowns into her pillow, glad Azula cannot see through the darkness.

"Can I braid your hair?" Ty Lee asks softly, moving towards the princess.

Azula tenses, but it is not an abnormal thing for a person to do. She always did like it when she would lay in bed beside Ty Lee and her little circus freak friend would silently twist Azula's gorgeous hair, all the while murmuring about how Azula should have it down more often, and questioning how Azula keeps it so tidily _up_.

"Yes," Azula grants and Ty Lee's knee touches the small of her back as her soft fingers comb through the perfect raven locks.

Tonight does not go as Ty Lee had planned, but she thinks she likes just silently braiding Azula's hair, lying beside her and pretending that they are more than they are, than trying to initiate a courtship with _Azula_.

It's easier this way.

Or it's harder because the thing she wants most can be touched but not held.


	15. Part III: To Hold Without Keeping

_**To Hold Without Keeping**_

* * *

 _ **72\. Packing**_

"You do not need the half of those things. We are staying on Ember Island for a week," Azula says and Ty Lee looks up at her.

Sometimes she is the most beautiful, perfectest girl. Sometimes she is really, really annoying and controlling.

"Well, how much of this can I buy on Ember Island, huh?" Ty Lee asks as she pouts at her suitcase. It isn't like anyone is going to care if she brings an extra few bags. She is totally doing Azula a _favor_ by accompanying her on her forced vacation.

Azula stares at her for a moment and Ty Lee thinks she is going to get shoved into, locked in and burned in her suitcase.

"Perhaps you should make a list and I will put in a military requisition for some stuffed animals," she says and Ty Lee knows she is being sarcastic, and so she pounces on her and throws her arms around Azula.

"Yay! Thank you," she says brightly, her laughter shaking them both.

She really thinks she likes Azula's perfume. Or maybe just how Azula smells.

And so she forgets to let go for a little too long.

 **.**

 _ **73\. Elsewhere**_

Azula is clearly extremely unhappy.

Whenever she is in front of Zuko, she tends to play up her flawless life with admirable gravitas. She brushes off this vacation as something Zuko is whining about only because of his inadequacy which makes Ty Lee's stomach squirm, but she understands.

The princess feels worried about Zuko being here, and, Ty Lee thinks that maybe there is very much going on behind the curtain of fire that she does not allow anyone to see. Ozai could not have been happy about her bringing Zuko home. Zuko could not be more ungrateful about it if he tried.

Maybe he _is_ trying.

And so, on the third day that Ty Lee tries not to watch Azula lying on a sandy window-seat staring directly at the horizon as if she can will herself into the palace and back onto her father's lap, she finally snaps.

"You look stressed out," Ty Lee says and Azula does not move for a moment.

"Of course I am. I have important things to be concerned about that you cannot even fathom," Azula replies as she taps her fingers on her stomach and refuses to remove her gaze from the window.

"Can I help?" Ty Lee asks weakly and Azula glances up at her with a shrug. "Yay. You could… lie down here on the bed."

Okay, well Ty Lee did not realize how that sounded until she already says it. But Azula ignores the poor phrasing and stands up. Ty Lee tries to hide her grin of happiness at Azula complying, but it does not work so well.

Azula does lie down and Ty Lee does crawl over to be closer to her.

She hesitates for a few moments before touching one hand to her shoulder. Ty Lee's toes wriggle from her nerves as she forces herself into the first step. _It works_ without ruining her whole life. Ty Lee very gently does what she does best with her extensive knowledge of pressure points.

"This is uncomfortable," Azula says, because the touch _works_ but it is how _good_ it feels that is the _uncomfortable_ part.

Ty Lee tries to stop, and then Azula grabs her hand and she starts again, somehow even more confused than usual now.

"You could uh…" _imagine someone other than me doing this to you._ "You have the best imagination ever. You're really creative and have such _vision_ that maybe you could imagine like the sun or some kind of colors…"

"You're not so creative, are you?" Azula asks and Ty Lee's blush makes her feel less uneasy.

No getting attached.

That is a simple rule to follow.

 **.**

 _ **74\. Sandcastles**_

Azula watches Ty Lee build a sandcastle.

It's beautiful.

"I'm gonna live here with my future wife," Ty Lee says and Azula's breath catches before she decides Ty Lee clearly was saying _I'm going to live here in my future_ life.

Azula cannot wait until she isn't a teenager anymore.

 **.**

 _ **75\. Curtains**_

Ty Lee gets stuck outside of the fire curtain again.

Ty Lee doesn't think it is her fault that _other people_ acted in a way that made Azula mad at her.

Ty Lee doesn't think it is her fault that she screwed up while trying to keep Azula from getting mad at her.

"I'm sorry, Azula, it's all my fault," Ty Lee says into the doorknob.

 **.**

 _ **76\. Midnight**_

They are alone.

It is really dark.

It is really late.

They are alone and Ty Lee thinks that maybe Azula is still mad at her.

She probably is going to be murdered tonight.

 **.**

 _ **77\. Stains**_

They are together but alone.

It is slightly lighter outside.

It is really early but not morning yet.

Azula is together but alone with someone and she does not have a word to say.

She does not _want_ to say anything, because it might make this _mean something_ and Azula could not handle the idea of this meaning something.

But she doesn't wash the sand or stains out of her clothes.

Like some teenage girl in love.

Which Azula isn't.

She's just some teenage girl in lust which is completely appropriate and she is sure Fire Lord Sozin did this kind of thing with girls and it is not a problem.

But she doesn't think Ty Lee feels the same way. Azula should feel victorious, as she intended to. Azula did it because she wanted to do what Ty Lee allowed no one else to and therefore be better than all of those dreadful teenagers and prove to herself and Ty Lee that it is nothing but a royal exercising her power over a petty noble.

Ty Lee is clearly extremely unhappy.

Whenever she is in front of Azula, she tends to play up her cute, ditzy self who didn't know better with admirable acting skills. She brushes off the stains of time as something she just did for fun and isn't at all worried about.

It kind of makes Azula's stomach squirm, but she would not have this any other way.

 **.**

 _ **78\. Daybreak**_

"Sunrise or sunset, princess?"

"Sunset."

"Really? But you and your firebending and sun spirits blessing you…"

"Sunset. Don't question me."

"I like sunsets too."


	16. Interlude: Ribbons

_**AN:** This is for the Tyzula Advent Calendar. I wrote it in past tense since it's a flashback and more of an interlude than the regular story. I didn't know another way to really convey that well. It fits in during the first and second chapter of this story._

* * *

 _ **79\. Ribbons**_

Ty Lee wore ribbons in her braids when she was very small. She had two braids instead of one, like she had by the time she was eight. At six, she looked much cuter with a missing front tooth and a quaint little pink outfit.

Her best friends were constantly beside her. And she talked too much, so the teacher made them sit behind her during their boring lessons.

Azula, the day Ty Lee wore her brightest red ribbons, smirked and smiled and connived. Because they were so pretty and she already had _memorized_ this dull lesson, and so she reached forward and –

 _Tug_.

Ty Lee yelped.

"Ty Lee, we are paying attention to our calligraphy now," said the teacher in a nasty tone that was too cold for small children in their first year of school.

 _Azula is so mean to me_ , Ty Lee wanted to scream. She had only just passed Azula's stupid games.

"Did I do something bad? I thought I'm your friend now," Ty Lee whispered as they lied down for nap time.

"No. You're still my friend," Azula whispered.

If a girl pulls on your braid it supposedly means she likes you.

Ty Lee had an awful lot of trouble believing that, seeing as it went on for five more years.

But, as Mai pointed out now and then, Ty Lee never stopped wearing red ribbons in her braid or braids.

She kind of liked it when Azula did that.

Not that she ever told.


	17. Part IV: We Are Eternal

_**A/N:**_ _There's a definite homage to the inspiration for this story. I decided to do a little one sentence series within, like_ _Tempest in a Teacup_ _. It was a fun change of pace, and people don't do those 1sentence things anymore, which is sad._

* * *

 _ **~Part IV~  
You're Mine**_

* * *

 _ **We Are Eternal**_

* * *

 _ **79\. Certain**_

Azula doesn't know how she gets it.

Something about sunsets maybe, but in a metaphorical way. She is lying in bed, finding it impossible to fall asleep, and suddenly realizes how long she has ahead of her. Azula has a lifespan, choices, opportunity, a certain crown.

She doesn't want to live that life constantly wondering what would have happened if she caught Ty Lee for once. If she pinned that butterfly-moth down and kept her close. Ty Lee could never fly away again.

Being a teenager feels weird.

She finds Ty Lee.

She kisses her.

That is not normal.

 **.**

 _ **80\. Fragments**_

 _ **Dreamer –**_ Ty Lee used to dream about weddings while Azula dreamt of crowns, so it was good that Ty Lee really wanted to be Fire Lady.

 _ **Plaything –**_ As time passes after the kiss that sealed the deal, Ty Lee wonders if she is just Azula's plaything.

 _ **Legend –**_ "I will be a legend, I will be the _sun itself_ , and, well, ruling the world alone is lonely," Azula says and Ty Lee loves it.

 _ **Countryside –**_ "We could run away," Ty Lee suggests one groggy morning.

 _ **Mortal –**_ Azula feels time slipping by like an hourglass wedged inside of her chest.

 _ **Beach –**_ They don't talk about the beach, even when they stay up late talking.

 _ **Daring –**_ Ty Lee kisses her in front of Mai and doesn't get electrocuted to death.

 _ **Constant –**_ "I'm flighty but you let me land," are Ty Lee's prettiest words.

 _ **Bloom –**_ Everyone chalks it up to hormones but them.

 _ **Hollow –**_ Ty Lee is now certain she is a plaything.

 _ **Sweat –**_ Azula watches her sweat and doesn't know why it makes her sweat too.

 **.**

 _ **81\. The Truth About Forever  
**_

Ty Lee sits on Azula's floor and wrings her hands. The princess went to go change and Ty Lee feels nerves inside of her. She wants this to be forever.

Forever isn't long enough.

But, turns out, forever doesn't exist.

The Invasion is in three days.

Forever isn't long enough.

But, turns out, forever doesn't exist.

Azula comes back inside looking smug and smelling like flowers.


	18. Part IV: Countdown

_**82\. Countdown**_

* * *

 _ **6:00 AM**_

Ty Lee wakes from a nightmare with her heart on fire. She dreamt of Azula falling and Zuko running and Mai on her knees and something chasing them from all directions. Ty Lee could not help any of them.

As she sits up in bed and blinks several times, she wonders what it meant. Dreams always mean something.

She cannot figure out this one, however.

All she knows is that it is a scary one.

 _ **7:00 AM**_

Ty Lee decides that she knows what the dream means.

It is some kind of omen. Something will drive them apart.

She will lose someone. Maybe she will lose herself.

Nothing can make her feel better when she thinks about her nightmare like this.

She dresses herself early and walks out of her house to bask in the cold sunlight.

Ty Lee loves mornings. She loves nights too. Well, and afternoons and every other vessel that carries her forward in the stream of time.

 _ **8:00 AM**_

Azula loses two-thirds of a nail in a poorly calculated move. It sears and stings, and bleeds profusely, but she does not stop her useless training.

She knows that she is wasting energy when this Invasion is tomorrow, but the entire plan rests on her shoulders.

Anyone would be restless in her shoes.

Azula continues to assault the rock wall in front of her.

 _ **10:00 AM**_

Ty Lee and Azula's paths collide and unite. At the moment they are walking and talking. First Azula says pretty words and Ty Lee looks pretty while she listens and nods. Then Ty Lee blathers about nothing and Azula ignores her.

She has more important things to think about than the weather.

 _ **12:00 PM**_

Ty Lee and Azula both realize that they still are together. Neither speaks of it.

When Azula notices, she lifts her head and kisses Ty Lee on the lips. They _are_ together at the moment, and Azula might as well savor it. First love like this never lasts long. It always winds up snuffed out before it goes too far.

They come alive when the kiss breaks.

After four more, the moment ends.

They are no longer truly together.

 _ **2:00 PM**_

"I want to marry you," Ty Lee says, her palms sweaty and her heart racing. She hopes this goes over well. It probably will be disastrous. Maybe even cataclysmic.

"Why?" Azula asks, briefly entertaining the ridiculous notion.

"So I can have a very fashionable crown, of course," Ty Lee chimes.

"I will consider it."

No one marries their first love.

At least no one who matters.

 _ **4:00 PM**_

"So, about this marriage nonsense," Azula remarks as they continue their stroll through the maze of a palace and its grounds. "Do you mean it? If I were not destined to be Fire Lord, would you?"

Ty Lee does not think Azula would.

But she thinks honesty is wise.

"Oh yeah! Of course!" Ty Lee sounds too excited to Azula. To herself, she is trying to keep herself from mentioning that she daydreams about it all the time.

"So would many people," Azula looks away.

"I'm not many people," Ty Lee whispers. She wonders if she is even allowed to say that.

"I suppose you aren't," Azula says, shrugging. "You do have the privilege of being the first person I consider not wholly expendable. That is situational of course."

"I love…" Ty Lee blushes and changes her mind. "I love when you say I'm not expendable depending on the situation."

Azula tries not to laugh.

 _ **7:00 PM**_

"I don't want to go home tonight," Ty Lee says, swatting the mosquito-flies that keep attacking her skin. Zuko is home. Mai is gone. The palace shifts. Ty Lee stays the same. "I really don't."

Azula studies her closely. She would say many, many things if she were a moron. Tragically, she is brilliant beyond brilliant and therefore keeps her mouth shut.

"Are you afraid the monsters in the night will get you?" Azula asks. She does not care either way – or so she lies to herself – but right now she welcomes distraction.

"Oh no," Ty Lee whispers, leaning closer to Azula and further into the light of the lamps. The chiaroscuro is quite fascinating to look at. "I've never been scared of ghosts or monsters or the dark. I've always been afraid of being alone though. And spider-snakes. Those too."

Azula considers Ty Lee's offer.

She knows what she wants.

 _ **2:00 AM**_

Ty Lee is still awake; Azula is too.

They both stare at the ceiling despite being so far apart. The warm bed is cold in the gap between them.

Silently, Azula's knuckles brush against silk as she slides her fingers beneath the blankets.

Ty Lee nearly dies from shock. Azula should give some warning about that.

 _They are holding hands._

Is Azula holding her hand? Yes. She is. Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic…

"Are you ready?" Ty Lee whispers.

"You could mean a variety of things by that," Azula replies.

"I mean all of them."

Azula does not reply.

 _ **4:00 AM**_

"I am ready for the Invasion. Of that I am certain," is the statement that wakes Ty Lee. She was only just drifting off, between sleeping and awake. "I am not certain if I will ever be ready for what I believe you are talking about."

This is too complicated, Ty Lee decides. Azula is way too complicated.

"I'm completely faithful to you, my girlfriend, and I'm like a loyal cute pet who loves you so much. I'll always wait," Ty Lee chirps.

"You might wait for your entire lifetime," Azula says.

"I don't mind."

Azula is not ready.

Ty Lee can wait.

 _ **6:00 AM**_

"You should leave," Azula orders Ty Lee as she wakes. "And do not let my father see you sneaking out of my room in the early morning."

"We didn't do anything," Ty Lee says without thinking. She always says stupid stuff to the princess. It frustrates her.

"We did this." And the princess kisses Ty Lee, half-dressed and allowing her hands to fall from the parts they were covering.

"We did do that, I guess," Ty Lee whispers, batting her eyes. It is her defense mechanism. Because that was terrifying and perfect and more terrifying than perfect.

"So, your fear of being alone and spider-snakes. Do you fear being without me?"

"I'd be alone forever if I didn't have you. I'd never be able to be with anyone else."

"Good. You will not cheat on me with anyone in this world, because if you ever betray me I will drop you in a vat of spider-snakes and seal you in it."

"I'm yours."

"I know."


	19. Part IV: Qu'est-ce Que C'est

_**Qu'est-ce Que C'est  
**_

* * *

 _ **83\. Fratricide**_

"I want you to kill him," Ozai says before Azula can even take in the news.

Her brother has run off with his delusions of heroism. She does not know if she should grieve or rejoice, but she knows that now she must kill him or she is as useless as him.

"I want to kill him," Azula assuredly replies.

"Can I trust you?" her father asks.

"Yes," Azula promises.

 **.**

 _ **84\. Uxoricide**_

Azula knows she will be confronted about three skipped training sessions. She has never missed one in her life, and the change in behavior was bound to attract attention. Yet, at the time, she feels no remorse. She does not feel any shame; she takes what she wants.

It is in her blood.

Azula does not know she will be confronted about Ty Lee.

Her father says, as she kneels defenseless before orange flames, "I know about you and your girlfriend. Don't think I don't notice."

"I never tried to hide it from you," Azula says, sitting up too high. He does not beat her down.

"You never told me about it either." He sounds too calm. Ozai is never that calm when he is angry.

"I didn't think it was important," Azula adds. "I was wrong, and I apologize."

He remains unfeeling as he says, "This is not an appropriate time for you to be playing around with some pretty girl. It makes me nervous to see you skipping very important things to be with her."

"I do not think that those training sessions were important while I am awaiting news on Zuko. I thought it was best for me to save my energy." Azula has made that up this instant, in hopes that it will make sense to him. Such a strategy has worked on her father before.

"That isn't something I can agree with. You need to be ready. The Avatar is alive, Zuko is likely spilling secrets in exchange for not being murdered. Dangerous times are not times for adolescent romance."

"I'll break it off," Azula says, but her voice falters. Maybe she _should_ break it off. She does not like who she is when she is with Ty Lee.

"You're lying."

"I mean it." Now she does. Or she thinks she does, at least.

"Good. Because will know if you don't."

Azula is about to leave before she asks, "What did Zuko talk to you about, during the eclipse?"

The throne room falls silent, save for the crackling of flames.

"Nothing. I don't know why you think we spoke at all," Ozai growls.

"If you know about me and Ty Lee, well, sometimes things like that go both ways." Azula will die a thousand terrible deaths for this forwardness.

"Nothing. He whined about a dead woman while no one could punish him for it. It wasn't important or impressive."

"Of course." Azula notices how his tone changes when he says _dead woman_.

Azula thinks he killed her, and she sometimes thinks she is capable of doing the same.

 **.**

 _ **85\. Patricide**_

"I'm scared of that," Ty Lee says after Azula approaches her to break it off. She justifies herself by explaining her father's orders. "I'm scared of him. Please don't scare me like that."

Ty Lee does not think that Ozai will stop at making Azula break up with her. But Ty Lee… Ty Lee…

Ty Lee would die a thousand terrible deaths to defend this love, because it is the best thing that has ever happened to her.

"I will scare you however I want to," Azula says and Ty Lee nods.

She just wants Azula to be happy, but she does not tend to succeed.

"… right, right, I know. I'm sorry," she says.

Azula does a 180, as always. "I didn't mean to upset you. If he tries to do anything to you, I will kill him."

"That's really romantic." Ty Lee smiles; it _is_.

"I know."

Azula shrugs and realizes that she is not going to follow Ozai's orders for the first time in her life.

This cannot be healthy.

 **.**

 _ **86\. Parricide**_

On a journey to the Boiling Rock, Azula knows the weight of this mission.

Ozai has made it very clear.

"We lose too often for my liking. Ba Sing Se does not negate your previous failures. I will not stand for that at the Boiling Rock," Azula says, pacing in front of her concerned friends. She shakes too much, trembles a bit, does not sound as confident in her words as she usually does. " _Say something_."

"Oh, uh," Ty Lee says, "yes, princess."

Mai narrows her eyes and Ty Lee wishes that she would not.

"Do you ever wonder about alternate worlds?" Azula asks, catching Mai's gaze. "For example, perhaps there is another world out there in which the exact opposites of us exist?"

"Maybe?" Ty Lee whispers.

Continuing as if she did not hear her, the princess says, "I envy that world's Princess Azula, because she would be sitting in a room with two competent, efficient and useful people."

Ty Lee needs a moment to realize that Azula is talking about her and Mai. She does not know what they have done wrong, but Azula certainly is displeased with them over something. Ty Lee wants to make it better, but she does not know how.

"I take this as a pep talk?" Mai asks.

"I suppose. More of a don't screw up for once talk," Azula says.

Everything has changed. Ty Lee does not know what to do about her racing heart.

"You can trust me. I promise," Ty Lee speaks up.

Azula remains cold despite the rapidly heating air around her.

"Prove it," she says.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **87\. Regicide**_

"Don't look at me. Don't go near me. Don't touch me," Azula orders as a female guard dares to approach her. She is remaining completely calm until she finds an empty room to barricade herself in.

"Of course, your highness," says the woman, and it inexplicably enrages Azula.

"Don't talk to me either. That should have been a given," she snaps.

Azula fears talking because she knows perhaps her voice will shatter and reveal emotion, or her mouth will open and vomit will come out instead of words. Either one seems fairly probable at the moment.

She needs to be alone.

She needs to be alone.

She thought she would never have to be alone.

 **.**

 _Of four things Azula is certain:_

 _ **88\. Pet –**_ Pets run away from home all the time, for reasons unknown to their owners.

 _ **89\. You –**_ There is no you and I, there is you, and there is me.

 _ **90\. Cute –**_ Ozai tells her it was cute and fun while it lasted, as if he could understand.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **91\. Deicide**_

Blue is a much more flattering color for the throne room. She intends to keep it that way.

Focusing on fire always helps her to forget. And there is so much she hates to remember.

Someone reminds her not to be reminded of Ty Lee and Azula nearly stabs his eyes out. She doesn't, because she has no reason to be angry. It was evident that she had already forgotten and moved on. Azula _had_ ; she knew that she had.

As she picks at her lips until they bleed, she realizes that she is human.

It does not matter that she has a nation, or power, or a divine gift.

She bleeds like any peasant does.

 **.**

 _Of five things Azula is certain:_

 _ **92\. Monsters –**_ People must love monsters; else they would not be in every legend ever told.

 _ **93\. Heroes –**_ They thought themselves heroes in a world where such a thing does not exist.

 _ **94\. Villains –**_ They thought themselves villains because they destroyed their goddess, right?

 _ **95\. Damsels –**_ They thought themselves damsels in distress in order to soothe their consciences.

 _ **96\. Dragons –**_ People must love dragons; else they would not have killed them.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **97\. Tyrannicide**_

The comet passes. Ty Lee is freed.

Ty Lee hears about what happened from Zuko, and she can tell from his tone that it is even worse than his words let on. She stands in her temporary bedroom, gazing into a mirror and trying to figure out who she is without that princess.

But she ends up trying to figure out how she can fix the horrid thing she has done.

"It's my fault," Ty Lee says to a mirror. "It's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault, it's my—"

"It's not your fault." Zuko walks in. He could hear her from the end of the long hallway.

"You don't even know what I'm talking about!" She blinks her tears away and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little emotional right now."

"I do know what you're talking about." Zuko saw her face when he told her that she would probably not like to see Azula, and that Azula would _definitely_ not like to see her. "I think it's more my fault than yours."

"No. No, it's not." Ty Lee does not turn away from the mirror. Zuko exists only in the corner of her eye.

"I ran off, I brought her down, I locked her up," the Fire Lord says.

"You and that water girl wouldn't have won if she wasn't already half-gone," Ty Lee says, because she has heard the story and imagines it has been adjusted to be easier on her ears. "More than half gone."

"She was a tyrant and had to be stopped," Zuko loudly protests. "And she won't die, she won't get hurt. My father used her, and he should take the blame."

Ty Lee laughs. "He's a really easy person to peg that on, huh?"

"I guess. You'll… cheer up. You always do." Zuko no longer knows what to say.

"Yeah," Ty Lee whispers, taking another slow breath. She will not cry. "You're right."

Zuko looks too relieved. Maybe Ty Lee is a better actress than she thought she was.

 **.**

 _ **98\. Suicide**_

It is betraying who she is to take up the Kyoshi Warriors' offer, she thinks at first, but then she realizes she became a different person the moment the door of her cell locked. Choices make people, not mantras or love stories.

Ty Lee thinks she made the right choice, except on some cold, muddy nights, when she wonders what life would be like if she made another.

It is not worth eating herself alive over.

Right?

 **.**

 _ **99\. Genocide**_

As the months pass, Ty Lee glows again and preaches, "Forgiveness is the best thing ever! Just forgive stuff and people and it's great. It feels awesome."

"Forgiving yourself is pretty hard, though."

"Yes. But it's really possible." Ty Lee beams. "I was really confused after the war, but I forgave everybody and now it's perfect."

"Everyone has their style of transitioning."

"Yeah. I'm totally past who I was and what I was and all of that soldier stuff."

She wanted to tell Azula she forgave her, but then she realized she would beg forgiveness and not receive it. Or that she would die. Or that she would see what she _knew_ she did and no longer be able to believe those who tell her it is not her fault.

The war is behind her. She was not really in love, just like she was not really a murderous Fire Nation conqueror who cheerily aided genocide. That all can be forgotten and set aside so she can embrace the vibrant new person she is.

Everyone forgave her, so she pretends to forgive herself.

It's way harder than she thought it would be, but it's not impossible.

 **.**

 _Of one thing Ty Lee is certain:_

 _ **100.**_ There is so much to forgive, but Ty Lee does not know how to forget.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **end book one**_

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _There's a pretty big time-skip before the next chapter. It will pick up a few years from the last drabble. That's a wrap for the first book. It took me long enough haha._


	20. Part V: Reuniting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**_AN:_** _I apologize for the cliché that Book Two is based on. I really love the following Tyzula trope and I really hope that I can put a fresh spin on it. Thanks for reading this far and I hope you enjoy the remaining three books._

* * *

 ** _BOOK TWO_**

* * *

 ** _~Part V~_**

 ** _Fire Nation Psycho_**

* * *

 ** _Reuniting Is Such Sweet Sorrow_**

* * *

 ** _1\. Hopes_**

When Ty Lee wished for a date to Mai's wedding, she didn't mean this. But Azula is drenched in rain, a nightmare dressed like a daydream, and so Ty Lee takes her inside and does not look back.

It has been twelve years since the comet and the tangled situations have finally died down. Azula embarked on a journey that Ty Lee used to console herself every night. They were not meant to be, she thought at first, but her conclusion was that sometimes people who are meant to be together have to be torn apart before they can be reunited.

"Is something wrong?" Ty Lee asks, shocked that she is not speechless.

"No. Maybe. I just thought I would drop by," Azula says.

"I thought maybe your story was… over," Ty Lee replies, clearing her throat. She eyes Azula and sees how _ill_ she looks. There is something wrong with her, even if Ty Lee cannot place her finger on it.

"It's never over. Not for me and not for you," Azula says, wringing out her hair. Ty Lee cringes as the rainwater soaks her expensive carpet. "But it's been a long time. I know it has, and I imagine we would love to catch up."

Ty Lee licks her lips.

"Please tell me something," she says breathily. Azula has to admit that Ty Lee's fear is extremely sexy.

So, of course she pushes it the extra mile: "Please ask appropriately," she orders.

"Princess, may I ask you a question?" Ty Lee says politely.

"Yes."

"Have you been okay?" Ty Lee inquires softly.

"Mostly. I have destroyed many lives, but so far not my own." Azula shrugs and removes her cloak. She drops it on the floor and makes Ty Lee flinch again.

"Am I next on that list?" Ty Lee whispers, genuinely concerned.

"I certainly hope so," Azula purrs. She laughs at Ty Lee's terrified expression. "That was a joke."

"Oh." Ty Lee blushes brightly. "It's been a really long time."

"Well, our introductions have always been better than our goodbyes, regardless of time," Azula says and Ty Lee nods. The princess has never said anything truer. "I hope that we can move past all of that."

Nervously, Ty Lee asks, "You can stay with me, but I would like to ask—beg—for a favor in return."

"I am listening," says Azula.

"Will you be my date to Mai's wedding?"

 **.**

 ** _2\. Dreams_**

"I have this recurring dream about us," Ty Lee says as soon as Azula leaves her bath. The princess took her sweet time, which left Ty Lee pacing like a lunatic.

"I do not like to hear about other people's dreams. They are very boring. _However_ , I will make an exception for dreams about me." Azula sits down and Ty Lee remains standing in front of her.

Ty Lee feels like she is on trial, even if Azula is the one who should be. Zuko said she made up for her crimes with… other crimes. Ty Lee believes him, but she does not know how many other people will. Harboring Azula feels dangerous; she is pardoned but not redeemed.

"In that dream, I…" Ty Lee screws up her face as she tries to remember it properly. "I'm trying to escape a wildfire and I think I'm alone, but you save me. You help me run, but when we're almost out of the woods, you leave me behind to burn."

"That is not the most flattering dream I have ever heard," Azula comments. She smirks, which Ty Lee hopes is a good thing. "It _is_ accurate. I will not tell you that I have changed or that I am as redeemed as I am in my brother's eyes, nor as perfect as I am in my own. I could tell you all of the right words, but I will not."

Those are exactly the right words. Azula knows that; Ty Lee does not. The girl is remarkably easy to manipulate and Azula simply cannot resist doing so.

"Why me?" Ty Lee inquires.

"Now, you know why I would choose you," Azula says. "You will keep our little secret, as I imagine you always have."

Ty Lee sobers slightly, fear turning into guilt.

"I haven't always kept our… little secret, princess."

"Who did you tell?"

"Nobody important."

"Who did you tell?"

"Zuko."

"Well, you were not lying when you said 'nobody important' I suppose."

"And Suki. And Aang."

"And stop."

"That was it."

"This is why I do not trust people," Azula remarks, adopting a cavalier air that masks her internal panic. You will help me."

"I won't," Ty Lee says, praying that she can stay brave like this. She learned to live as a real person, not someone's shadow or someone's twin or someone's pet and she hopes she can stand against her greatest fear.

"You will help me because you ruined me and everything I ever had or ever deserved."

"I don't know. I don't know if that matters. You have your life and I have mine and they don't mix." The excuse is feeble but

"You will help me because I would do it for you," Azula suggests, locking eyes with Ty Lee. Ty Lee averts her gaze.

"You…" Ty Lee whispers, "You wouldn't. I'm sorry, but you wouldn't."

"You will help me because I have nowhere else to go," Azula snarls.

"Where have you been for so many years then?" Ty Lee asks, slowly shaking her head.

Azula shifts her tone to that of a successful and terrifying tyrant. "You will help me because I am pregnant and you are a terrible person who should pay for her crimes as much as I did. Making _friends_ should not exempt you from what you have done to the world and pretending to love me should not exempt you from my wrath. You should feel terrible for what you have—"

"I'm sorry, I apologize, I'm sorry, princess, but I stopped listening after you said 'pregnant.'"


	21. Part V: Debut

**_Debut_**

* * *

 ** _3\. Hey Little Sister_**

Azula cleans herself up for the wedding of her brother and a traitor. She does not want to be a part of it, but she swallows her pride and makes herself beautiful. Princess Azula knows very well that she will outshine the bride.

Ty Lee comes out of her room. She looks incredible, but Azula pretends to be unimpressed. Azula has been with people since they parted, but none of them held a candle to her first. She could pretend that they were just as good if she wanted. She could pretend that the father of her child was just as good if she wanted.

"It's so beautiful out. It's a perfect day for a wedding." Ty Lee smiles. She has eyed Azula oddly since she found out the news, but Princess Azula expected no less.

"It _is_ , isn't it?" Azula lies, taking Ty Lee's hand and caressing her wrist. She watches the acrobat blush and feels a surge of power. This will be easy. "So, you got your wish. I will make my grand debut as your date."

"Yeah." Ty Lee gulps; Azula wonders what scares her so much. Perhaps the prying eyes, or perhaps the baby inside of the princess, or perhaps she is just overwhelmed by how sexy Azula is. It could go either way and Azula does not care to find out.

Azula and Ty Lee arrive at the wedding. It has yet to start, because Ty Lee is in charge of half of it. Princess Azula has heard that, unsurprisingly, Mai had little interest in choreographing the most important day of her life, and so Ty Lee did it for her.

Ty Lee nervously glances at Azula before they walk inside.

No one notices them at first. Everyone is absorbed with setting up the extremely lavish affair. Azula hangs back until she sees Zuko. A smirk growing on her lips, Azula walks across the room, dragging Ty Lee behind her, and touches his back.

He spins around and screams and pushes off of the wall. Azula counters his kneejerk attack and he steps down, standing in front of her.

"… Ty Lee?" he asks, turning to her. His eyes still flit to Azula repeatedly.

"She's my date," Ty Lee says. Azula laughs; this could not be more deliciously absurd. "Surprise!"

Zuko now shamelessly stares at Azula.

"What?" Azula purrs. "Have you never seen a ghost before, ZuZu?"

Zuko, dumbstruck, keeps staring.

Ty Lee interjects, "She's, uh, back and stuff. She showed up on my doorstep last night. I wished for a date to your wedding and my wish came true."

Fire Lord Zuko clears his throat.

"Yeah, that's why people say to be careful what you wish for," he remarks.

Azula smirks. "How insulting. My feelings will never recover."

"You can't be in public. I can't afford that. It will be an international incident that could cost the Fire Nation significantly and…" Zuko trails off. Azula looks unfazed and she can feel his fear. She could destroy him just by existing in the open. "You should go to the palace."

"No. I promised Ty Lee I would accompany her to this wedding, and I keep promises," Azula lies, winking. He knows very well that she does not; everyone does.

"Please," Zuko says. "I can make you very comfortable."

"Until you lock me up. No, I think I am happy like this," Azula says.

"I'll have to lock you up if you don't agree. This can't happen," Zuko replies, and Azula does realize she might not get away with this as easily as she thought she would.

"You don't want me here?" Azula asks. Zuko's eyes widen and he glares for a flicker of a second. "You will be forced to arrest me. I think this event will be fun."

He is forced to arrest her.

She goes quietly, because that was all she wanted. The wedding sounded like pure torture, but she had to play Ty Lee properly and had to catch Zuko by surprise.

Her cell feels comfortable as she executes her schemes without a hitch.

 **.**

 ** _4\. Who's the One You Want?_**

Azula sits, dressed beautifully, in a cell for hours.

Her first visitor is not her brother. She expected Zuko would sacrifice his precious wedding night to gawk and make such a grand decision, but he does not. Ty Lee shows up. She holds her shoes in one hand and her cheeks are flushed from dancing.

"I'm sorry you got arrested," Ty Lee says, and Azula contains her happiness.

She has a shield. No one can touch her so long as Ty Lee is her thrall, and Azula could pull that off with relative ease.

"I thought I would, but I thought our trade was fair. Will you spend the night with me?" If Ty Lee agrees, Azula will know she has her unwavering loyalty. She also will prove how little effort it takes to exploit a guilty and love-struck woman.

"Yes," Ty Lee says, sinking to the floor. She leans against the bars, unable to take her eyes off of Azula.

No one is able to do that.

Azula could not ask for a better night.

Ty Lee sleeping on a stone floor. Azula waiting awake for tomorrow.

She hopes it will not surprise her.

 **.**

 ** _5\. It's a Nice Day to Start Again_**

Azula says to her brother, "I have had a good deal of time to mature and learn to control myself. Of course, I don't think I will ever fully heal, but I've had a journey to rival yours. I never betrayed my Nation, even when it betrayed me. I deserve a second chance."

Zuko strokes his chin, lost in thought. Azula knows his reply, but she pretends to be hopeful and clueless.

He says, "Ty Lee did promise to watch you. She can stop you, if you try to hurt anyone."

"But will she?" Azula asks. She cannot help it. "Maybe I still own people you think gave me up. It takes more than a few years to erase me from this world."

Zuko nods. "That's probably true, but I trust Ty Lee."

"Do you trust me?" Azula playfully inquires.

"I think we both know the answer to that question. I have to hold onto you until I figure out what to do on an international level. You're complicated and risky to the world's balance. All the same, I do believe in second chances, and maybe you deserve one," Zuko says. "You were sick, and you were controlled, and young. I think you have potential."

"How sweet. I am flattered." Azula smirks. He drums his fingers on the arm of his seat. "Set me free so I can be with my old flame."

"I'm putting you on lockdown. You don't have to stay here; it's too public, but you have to stay in your old room. I've had it cleaned and prepared for you. If you leave it, betraying my limited trust, you will end up in the Boiling Rock," Zuko says.

"What a big boy you have become," she admits. "I am not mocking you when I say that I am impressed. You are almost as commanding as me."

"We're leaving," Zuko says, standing up. He gestures for the guards to shackle his sister and take her along with him.

"Be careful with me," Azula snaps at one guard. "I'm knocked up and you don't want to manhandle a royal child."

Zuko turns to her, his eyes wide.

He thought he had it figured out.

Azula loves it when people are so mistaken.


	22. Part V: For You

**_For You_**

* * *

 ** _6\. What You Already Know_**

Zuko tries to process the fact that Azula is probably pregnant. She could be lying. It is exactly the kind of thing she would lie about, but Zuko thinks he knows that she is telling the truth this time.

He is absolutely _not_ telling Mai that part. Zuko already feels enough pressure coming from Ty Lee. Not that Mai would ever want to set Azula free, but still.

"I'm sorry, what?" Zuko asks, looking up. He keeps thinking about Azula being pregnant, and so it is very difficult to listen to Mai's complaints about Ty Lee begging for Azula's release.

"Because Ty Lee is so sweet she gives me a toothache when she talks. How could she be with someone so awful?" Mai asks, puzzled by all of it.

Zuko does not know. He just knows that Ty Lee keeps insisting that he liberate Azula and give her a second chance, which sounds like a terrible idea to him.

"We've known about that love for a long time and I don't think it's ever made sense. It actually makes less sense as time goes by," says Zuko with a focused expression.

He has to think this through carefully.

Ty Lee made her pleading case because she loves Azula. Maybe he loves Azula too. But he _knows_ his sister, and _knows_ that Ty Lee is seeing a very distorted image of Azula.

"So, I'm guessing this whole honeymoon thing is postponed until Azula gets what she wants. I have to admit I knew this would happen. I don't know how, but I knew it. She never could let anyone else be happy for once," Mai says.

Zuko hangs his head.

"I feel terrible about this," he whispers, wishing there was another way.

"You could lock her in that jail cell until we got back, but if you were that kind of person, I never would have married you. We both know this," Mai says, "and so I don't feel like debating it. It's a really boring conversation. Goodnight."

She gets up and leaves Zuko to tug at his hair and try to make this difficult decision.

 **.**

 ** _7\. Talking Slowly_**

Ty Lee visits Azula in her prison.

She sits down with her back against the bars. For a moment she has a vision of Azula grabbing her by the neck and bludgeoning her to death against the metal, but it does not happen. _That_ is why Ty Lee loves her so deeply.

So madly.

So very madly.

Ty Lee might just be the crazy one in the relationship.

"Can I talk to you?" Ty Lee asks softly, closing her eyes. She feels like she is trying to make an animal trust her.

 _Yes, I can lie here right by you and close my eyes and if I feel safe, you can feel safe._

"If you talk faster. I may be behind bars, but my patience is dwindling," Azula sharply says, but that does not alleviate Ty Lee's concerns any further.

"I just am really happy to see you again," Ty Lee says, noticing that she still is talking too slow. She just can't help it at the moment. "Did you tell Zuko about being…?"

She does not want to say it.

Azula does not want to say it either.

Neither woman says a word.

 **.**

 ** _8\. Shine Your Light on Me_**

Ty Lee wakes up to a blue sunrise.

No, it is not a sunrise. She is in a cold, dark room and the luminescence emanates from behind the bars her back rests on.

She closes her eyes and pretends to be asleep.

Azula is pacing and pacing.

The light dances on the walls and Ty Lee watches.

Her lost love is more scared than she is letting on, which is not all that surprising.

 **.**

 ** _9\. Looking Closely_**

Zuko carefully analyzes the possible outcomes.

They all are pretty terrible. He cannot even find a best case scenario.

But Ty Lee keeps sitting in front of him, staring at him and staring at him and staring at him. Her eyes are wide, innocent, hopeful and sparkle in the light. Zuko tries to look away as he studies the possibilities, but they keep drawing his attention back.

"I'll—she's _your_ responsibility," he finally snaps.

Ty Lee jumps up and shrieks happily.

He does not know what to make of this.

 **.**

 ** _10\. It's All for You_**

Azula knows Ty Lee feels guilty. It just _consumes_ her and Azula finds that immensely satisfying. She _should_ feel that way, and it makes Azula far more forgiving than she usually would be. That and the fact that Ty Lee is the best way for her to win over the masses.

By masses, she means the countless people who will question her brother's decision. Countless assholes, she would call them, but Azula is trying to keep as neutral as possible.

She was born to be noticed, of course, and is impossible to ignore, but she puts a distinct effort into remaining in the shadows for the time being. At least until she looks knocked up enough for people to feel awkward.

"I would have been a magnificent wedding date," Azula says, sitting down.

Ty Lee sits down too.

They are sharing a bed they have shared before, but they feel even further apart than they did then. Ty Lee might still love Azula, but things have happened between them that cannot be undone.

"I know." Ty Lee smiles. She hopes Azula cannot see how hard she is sweating, but, of course Azula can. "I just hope this works out."

"You make or break this," Azula says, setting her hand on Ty Lee's. It is highly effective.

"I don't do so well under that kind of pressure," Ty Lee whispers.

Azula kisses her.

As she pulls away, she says, "I know, but I am not giving you a choice. You owe me my life back, and I suppose we can pretend that I owe you a second chance."

It takes exactly this moment for Ty Lee to remember who Azula is.

She had forgotten. A beautiful, agonizing memory haunted her head for years and Ty Lee pined over it. That person in her head who made her stay up all night trying to solve the puzzle of how she could have saved them both is not real.

The Azula in front of Ty Lee is real.

Ty Lee wishes she loved the real Azula as much as the one in her nightmares.

But they have nothing but time.

Time enough to fall in love again.


	23. Part V: Seven Sins

**_AN:_** _This chapter is an entry for the TRF Se7en Challenge._

* * *

 ** _Seven Sins_**

* * *

 ** _11\. Avarice_**

Azula missed the finer things in life.

She struggles to surrender herself to other people after so long being self-reliant, but she is glad she does. For the first time, she feels like a princess and that is not terrible. Soldiers guide her to her bedroom, where Ty Lee waits for her with a nervous expression.

"You're my responsibility," Ty Lee explains when she sees how Azula eyes her. "I'm just worried. Please don't lose it or something."

Azula nods noncommittally and walks over to the golden fixtures, running her fingers over them. They cleaned it recently; she can still smell the soap. It sickens her that Zuko probably let it fall into disrepair, but she decides to keep the loathing under wraps.

She embraces the luxury.

 **.**

 ** _12\. Sloth_**

"Why are you sleeping so much?" Ty Lee asks, brushing Azula's hair from her face.

She sits on the bed, fully dressed after having yet another discussion with Zuko and his advisors. Azula has slept for an entire day and half of a night now.

"Pregnant, tired from being a fugitive, trying to not think about people debating my head on a plate or not," Azula says before burying her face back in the pillows.

Ty Lee smiles softly, leaning back and hoping this will work out.

Zuko has been defending his sister, at least, and they _must_ listen to him.

 **.**

 ** _13\. Envy_**

"So, you did not have a wedding date?" Azula asks, dressed and cleaned up and intoxicatingly beautiful. Ty Lee cannot help but fall in love with her again.

"Nope. That's why I think you're my wish come true." An example of the phrase, 'Be careful what you wish for,' but she does not say that part.

"Cute. So, you have avoided relationships? Or has no one wanted you?" Azula asks. Ty Lee clenches her jaw, barely stopping herself from saying something brash. Azula's eyes make her lose the strength she gathered over the years.

"I've been with people, a lot of people, but they've never worked out," says Ty Lee. She feels the derision radiating from Azula, the way her eyes tear her up like razor blades. Ty Lee holds her breath for a moment before she cannot help but burst. "You're pregnant! It's not like you've been _waiting_ for me!"

Azula sits down, her hands on her lap and her nostrils flaring.

"Who do you think you are, speaking to me that way?" she demands, which means that she knows Ty Lee is right.

Ty Lee fights the urge to kneel and just offers a shrug in explanation.

She does see that Azula is not looking at her with wrath or disgust… but envy.

 **.**

 ** _14\. Pride_**

"You cannot keep me like a pet!" shouts Azula, standing up in an attempt to get into Zuko's face. Her face is at neck level, which does not aid the effect she was aiming at. "I have done nothing wrong!"

Zuko sighs. "The entire population of Ba Sing Se would strongly disagree."

"You helped with that! You are _so much worse_ than _me_!" Azula knows that is not true, but she screams it anyway. She just wants to hurt him. She just wants to salvage her pride.

"I'm working on it, okay?" he says, setting his hand on her shoulder.

She shoves him off of her and turns to see her new zookeeper with her little fists clenched. Azula knocks Ty Lee's hands down, grabs her by the wrist and throws her to the floor.

Then she stands still, rolls her eyes and turns around.

"I'll follow your rules, but only because I value my life more than my pride."

Zuko takes what he can get at this point and helps a shell-shocked Ty Lee up.

 **.**

 ** _15\. Gluttony_**

"I just want to be around you is all," Ty Lee says, taking the bidden steps back.

Azula turns around.

Ty Lee does not think she will ever understand what it feels like to be able to smell the person you thought you lost forever. She definitely will never know how much Ty Lee just wants to stand near her and acknowledge that she is real.

It is a strange sort of hunger that Ty Lee did not know existed.

 **.**

 ** _16\. Lust_**

They last three nights before they cannot help themselves.

Ty Lee started it. She stroked Azula's back just ever-so-slightly and Azula's response was less subtle.

It is perfect, even if they both feel like it was wrong in the morning.

 **.**

 ** _17\. Wrath_**

"I think you forget who betrayed who! You think you were _wronged_ by me because I wasn't the perfect, sweet, doting little girlfriend?" Azula demands.

Her voice makes Ty Lee unable to make excuses. She kind of thinks she is going to burn to death, but she does not.

She feels too grateful for the fact that Azula does not kill her.


	24. Part V: Reprisal

**_Reprisal_**

* * *

 ** _18\. Pretty_**

Ty Lee says to her princess, "I used to be so jealous of you. Everything about you really, but I was really jealous of how pretty you were. I wanted to be pretty like you."

"I have no idea why you desperately seek acknowledgment; I have slept with you, haven't I?"

"That's…" That was not the point. The point was going to be that Ty Lee always thought she was jealous, but, really, she now knows she was just in love.

Ty Lee thinks Azula already knows that.

She is as clever as she is pretty.

 ** _._**

 ** _19\. Daddy_**

"So… you surrendered yourself to be your brother's pet because you want to fuck that circus freak who destroyed my empire," says Ozai.

Azula does not honestly know how to address that comment.

"I think you overestimate Ty Lee's power over the outcome of the war," she decides to reply.

He does not hesitate to retort, "I think you underestimate Ty Lee's power over you."

"This is not what I came here to tell you. I came here to tell you that I came home and sur-sur- _surrendered_ because I am…" Azula freezes. "I am…" She now has changed her mind about telling him she is pregnant. "I am assured in my ability to manipulate Zuko and gain both autonomy and the comforts of being royalty."

Ozai of course knows that those words may be true, but they are not the ones she was going to tell him.

 ** _._**

 ** _20\. Snowy_**

"I only miss one thing about Kyoshi Island," Ty Lee says, staring out of the window at the rain. "It _snowed_ there this time of year. Here, we're lucky to get rain. I love the snow."

Azula does not look up from her book.

Ty Lee gets very tired of talking to the walls.

 ** _._**

 ** _21\. Confusion_**

"But no girl is like Azula. None of them. No boys either. I mean, after having her they all just fall short. But I don't know if she likes me back," Ty Lee stammers, her words spontaneous.

Mai would comfort Ty Lee if she knew how.

 ** _._**

 ** _22\. Compact_**

"Look what I found!" Ty Lee exclaims, running into Azula's room uninvited. She has something in the palm of her hand. Gold, studded with rubies.

She stands in front of Azula and opens it, revealing the mirror.

"I…" Azula does not know what it means.

Ty Lee just smiles, not giving Azula a single clue.

She edges over to stand by Azula and holds up the mirror. Azula touches her own hair; she does not look as fantastic as usual today.

"Don't we look so good together?" Ty Lee is so scared to say it.

"Yes," says Azula.

Ty Lee wants to scream for jo.

 ** _._**

 ** _23\. Sleepover_**

"Why do you stay with me?" Azula inquires one night. "I am not screwing you anytime soon."

"It's just like an endless sleepover! How fun!" Ty Lee smiles.

She does not tell Azula that she is a prison warden.

 ** _._**

 ** _24\. Touch_**

Ty Lee finishes brushing the gold flecks on Azula's eyelids. The princess missed having her makeup done for her. Of course, servants are better at it than Ty Lee, but she likes the touch. Coal black eyeliner, curled, darkened eyelashes.

When Ty Lee steps back, she thinks her heart will overflow, melted. Azula's is still frozen hard.

"Do you like it?" Ty Lee asks.

"It isn't bad," replies Azula.

"I only want to make you happy," says Ty Lee.

"Of course. Everyone does." Azula smirks. Ty Lee wonders if it is because she knows she is breaking Ty Lee's heart back.

Yes, it is definitely a subtle form of vengeance. Azula is going to keep doing this until she breaks Ty Lee the way Ty Lee broke her.

"Can I braid your hair?" Ty Lee asks, feigning eagerness.

"Yes," Azula assents.

Ty Lee's fingers run through the soft raven locks. She thinks she likes braiding Azula's hair even after her revelation.

Azula cannot break her that easily.

 ** _._**

 ** _25\. Unpacking_**

Ty Lee unpacks at last one day.

Azula does not protest.

Maybe that is progress.

 ** _._**

 ** _26\. Elsewhere_**

Azula is clearly extremely unhappy. Maybe anybody would be in her situation. She just sometimes does not know if she can bear being here anymore. Azula should never have returned.

"You look stressed out," Ty Lee says and Azula does not move. Sometimes she does that. Too often she does that.

"Of course I am. I am sick of my cage already. You cannot possibly fathom my frustration," says Azula coldly. Ty Lee bites her lip lightly.

"I wish we could go somewhere else."

"I wish _I_ could go somewhere else."

 ** _._**

 ** _27\. Glass Castles_**

"This kind of thing doesn't last. It breaks very easily," Azula says.

Ty Lee does not know what she is referring to, but she pretends to understand.

 ** _._**

 ** _28\. Curtains_**

Ty Lee is stuck outside. Not just metaphorically this time.

She would so call it a fire curtain. Did she not call it that in the past? She thinks she did.

Azula did this in the past and loved Ty Lee, she thought. So, she stood there, and waited and waited for the princess to calm down.

When Azula stepped out, expecting Ty Lee to be gone, she nearly stepped on the acrobat's face. She then considered stepping on the acrobat's face, but decided against it.

"Why are you still here?" Azula demands.

"I'm just waiting for you."  
 ** _._**

 ** _29\. Midnight_**

They are alone.

It is really dark.

It is really late.

They are alone and Azula has not said a word.

She has not told Ty Lee why she is angry, and so Ty Lee cannot fix it.

Either way, Ty Lee is probably going to get murdered by midnight.

 ** _._**

 ** _30\. Stains_**

They sleep together that night.

They pretend it did not happen, but there are actions you cannot wash away, ones that stain your heart and soul and life.

This is one of them.

 ** _._**

 ** _31\. Daybreak_**

"Sunrise or sunset, princess?"

"Sunrise."

"Really? But you always said you liked sunset best before…"

"Sunrise. Don't question me."

"I like sunrises too."


	25. Part V: Pretty

**_Pretty_**

* * *

 ** _32\. Dawn_**

Ty Lee thinks Azula is really pretty when the sun rises.

She has no idea how Azula wakes up that early, but Ty Lee has been up all night.

"Since when were you a worrier?" Azula asks after Ty Lee tells her why she is awake and seeing something lovelier than the sunrise standing in front of it.

"Since I ruined your life," Ty Lee whispers.

Azula considers it for a moment and then replies, "Good."

 ** _._**

 ** _33\. Morning_**

Ty Lee thinks Azula is really pretty when she drinks tea.

Azula always does in the courtyard. Ty Lee loves the outdoors, but Azula is impartial to it. It must be something about the solitude or the sunlight or songs the birds sing.

"I can see you watching me," Azula says.

Ty Lee emerges. "Yeah. I didn't mean to be spying or anything but I just sort of saw you and froze up. You're kind of scary."

Azula considers it for a moment and then replies, "Good."

 ** _._**

 ** _34\. Afternoon_**

Ty Lee thinks Azula is really pretty when she locks herself in her room all afternoon.

She is always excited when Azula lets her in.

They have had sex a few times, but not really.

"Why are you staring?" Azula asks and Ty Lee quickly looks away, blushing.

"I'm bored. I really get bored sitting here with you," Ty Lee replies without looking up.

Azula considers it for a moment and then replies, "Good."

 ** _._**

 ** _35\. Dusk_**

Ty Lee thinks Azula is really pretty when she watches the sun set.

It always makes her look unhappy. Well, Azula always looks unhappy now, but it is like she hates seeing it but cannot look away.

"Can I have five seconds without you?" demands Azula, peeling her eyes from the orange sky.

"You could, but I really hope I can stay with you. I don't like being away from you," Ty Lee says, rubbing her elbow and swaying.

Azula considers it for a moment and then replies, "Good."

 ** _._**

 ** _36\. Night_**

Ty Lee thinks Azula is not really pretty when she cries.

It makes Ty Lee's heart hurt and she cannot find anything that makes her so _sad_ to be pretty. Pretty things make her happy.

"You don't have to stick around," Azula snarls, angrier now than any time of the day. "I know you're awake."

Ty Lee sits up and stands her ground.

"I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving you when you're crying," Ty Lee insists, struggling to breathe from the fear alone.

Azula considers it for a moment and then very quietly replies, "Good."


	26. Part V: Normal Life

**_Normal Life_**

* * *

 ** _37\. Under Pressure_**

A baby screams hysterically.

A child tugs against her mother on the street.

A little girl throws a tantrum in plain view of the entire city.

Noticing them all is difficult to avoid. In fact, Azula cannot stop seeing what horrors await her everywhere she looks and everywhere she goes.

"You're just under pressure," Ty Lee says, touching Azula's hand while she visibly reaches the verge of crumbling. A small boy of about one or two makes a screeching sound that no human should be able to produce. "It's all really stressful. Coming home when you're kind of a criminal and having a baby on the way and…"

Azula stops listening. She always appreciates Ty Lee's gushing about how wonderful she is, but right now she does not want to hear it.

She does not want to hear _anything_.

All she wants is to crawl into a dark enclosed space and never come out.

 ** _._**

 ** _38\. Love Hurts_**

Ty Lee tries not to look at Zuko. She does not want to prompt conversation right now. She would leave the room if she were not so strangely comfortable on the palace floor in a shady corner.

"Why are you being quiet? You're never quiet," Zuko says. Ty Lee grimaces; she really thought she could avoid it.

"Azula told me she hates me and never wants to see me again." Ty Lee has tears swelling in her eyes but she holds them back. It takes all of her might to avoid bursting into subs.

"She doesn't mean that. You know that she doesn't mean that, right?" Zuko says.

Ty Lee drums her fingers on the stone floor. It hurts, but love hurts too.

"Yeah. She's…" Ty Lee grasps around in her head for the right words. "She's gonna have to try harder than that to get rid of me."

Zuko smiles.

 ** _._**

 ** _39\. Faded Love_**

Ty Lee is still sitting in that corner, thinking about everything and nothing, when Azula walks out. She looms above her, which probably will do the conversation good, with her arms crossed.

"I knew you wouldn't leave," she says. At least she sounds happy about that. "You love me too much to listen."

"That's true," Ty Lee says, topping her sweet words with a sweeter smile.

"Things never faded for you, did they?" Azula asks.

"Did they fade for you?" Ty Lee asks.

"I asked you first."

"No. What about you?"

"I have no need to answer you."

Ty Lee looks away, blushing behind her messy, stray hair.

 ** _._**

 ** _40\. So Hard to Say_**

Azula thinks about saying something when she sits on her bed and Ty Lee tells her about her boring day.

She maybe wants to express the fact that she does not want to be so wrathful and unstable. She maybe wants to thank Ty Lee for sticking around, or maybe tell her that she must be incredibly stupid to stand by the princess's side.

It is so hard to say. It is _too hard_ to say.

Azula remains silent and lets Ty Lee finish the boring story she is not listening to.

 ** _._**

 ** _41\. Fall to Pieces_**

Azula is sobbing, lying down on the floor. Ty Lee tip-toes into the room. She does not feel like acquiring third degree burns or making this situation worse.

"You're just pregnant. That's why you're crying," Ty Lee says.

Azula glares at her, but does stop sobbing. Probably out of spite, but that is better than nothing.

"I hate you," Azula snarls.

"I know," Ty Lee replies.

It makes the princess's eyes flash molten gold from rage. She stays still though, her hands resting on her stomach.

Ty Lee sits down and makes herself small.

 ** _._**

 ** _42\. Don't Be Cruel_**

Ty Lee stands up and throws the centerpiece on the table to the floor. Zuko flinches but Mai does not.

"Don't be cruel! You're mean!" she screams at a reactionless old friend. "You're so mean!" Ty Lee turns to walk away, but turns around again. "But you're still my best friend and I love you." She turns to leave again but then turns back. "But you should ne nicer about Azula because you still love her and I know it, even if it's not the same way or as much as me."

Ty Lee storms out of the dining room.

Mai and Zuko exchange a glance.

 ** _._**

 ** _43\. Sweet Dreams_**

"Goodnight, Azula," Ty Lee says softly. She lies beside her, which she loves.

"Go to sleep, Ty Lee."

"Sweet dreams, Azula."

"Go to sleep, Ty Lee."


	27. Part V: Abnormal Life

**_Abnormal Life_**

* * *

 ** _44\. Changes_**

Azula and Ty Lee stand in a burnt bedroom. Again, Princess Azula lost her head, and Ty Lee watched the destruction unfold. Now, Ty Lee walks forward and takes Azula's hands in hers. The panting princess does not have the energy to resist.

"Do you hate me yet? I prefer it when you hate me," Azula smoothly says, exhaling her pain.

Ty Lee vigorously shakes her head. "Nothing could ever change the fact that I love you."

Princess Azula scoffs.

"Not looking at me like this? Not learning how _crazy_ I am?" Azula snarls, tearing her fingers through her raven hair. Ty Lee reaches forward and pulls Azula into her arms.

"Nothing, _nothing_ ," Ty Lee says, kissing her on the lips. "I love you and I love this baby and I will love you _forever_."

"How poetic," Azula snaps. "Could you get more pathetic?"

"Yes," Ty Lee says. "I made up a really nice one. You were the breath in my lungs, the blood in my veins, the hearth of my home… and then after the war, that breath was gone, that blood ran dry and that hearth turned cold."

"How long did that take you?"

"A whole night. I was sitting awake waiting for you to fall asleep and I really thought I'd try love poetry. It works for some people!" Ty Lee's eyes glitter. Her cheeks glow. Azula's pallor is illuminated by the woman in front of her.

"How are you so happy?" Azula whispers. "I torment you."

"I'm happy because I'd rather you be here tormenting me than you be dead or missing," Ty Lee says, brushing her lips against Azula's. "I'm happy because we have a chance to change everything and I wanna do that with you."

Azula closes her eyes and touches her forehead to Ty Lee's, holding her in place by her wrists. Her hot fingers dig into Ty Lee's skin, but she loves the feeling. It makes all of this real.

"Okay. I will give you that. Things have already begun to change and I will admit it," purrs Azula. "But I doubt they will change in a good way." Ty Lee breathes in deeply.

She asks, "Can I make a suggestion you won't like?"

Azula's lips twitch. She cannot help it.

"Do you make any other kind?" she asks.

"Let's get married," Ty Lee states with a fervor.

Azula's eyes widen.


	28. Part V: Feel Something

**_Feel Something_**

* * *

 ** _45\. Rise and Fall_**

Ty Lee received no answer from Azula. She does not know if they will ever get married, but they sleep side by side. Ty Lee upon occasion wakes up before Azula and watches her chest bones fall and rise like a million times on the million mornings she wakes to the light pouring into Azula's bedroom.

The sun will rise and Azula will rise with it.

Ty Lee will help her get ready, a servant masquerading as a girlfriend, or maybe the other way around. When Ty Lee kisses Azula, Azula kisses her back, but that does not mean they will be together forever.

Their relationship rises and falls.

 **.**

 ** _46\. Missing Loving You_**

"I miss loving you," Ty Lee says quietly, kneading the blankets beneath her hands.

"You do not love me anymore?" Azula demands, clearly angry. Ty Lee shakes her head.

"No. I love you. I miss being able to show it to you without you trying to push me away," Ty Lee says, crawling forward and caressing Azula's cheek. When the princess moves away from the gesture, Ty Lee whispers, "See? Why won't you let me love you?"

"I need to…" Azula hesitates. She does not know if she needs a good lie or to think for a moment about her own truth. "I need to start over. I need the brand new. And you pity me. I'm tired of your pity."

"I don't pity you. I love you," Ty Lee says. "Please, let's start this brand new together."

"You want to get married, don't you?" Azula asks. "Why does it matter? It isn't as if I will ever be _real_ royalty. I never saw a point in marriage beyond continuing bloodlines. I am already knocked up, and we can't exactly make our own, so that will never be our goal. What is the point?"

"When you find the perfect person, the most perfect person in the world, you commit to them. You promise them that they will be your one and only. It means something," Ty Lee says, returning to her nervous habit of opening and closing her fists around the blankets. "It bonds people for real."

Azula kisses Ty Lee.

"I am bound to you already."

That means 'no,' and it hurts to hear.

 **.**

 ** _47\. A Difficult Path_**

Ty Lee sits with Mai. She knows her closest friend does not approve of her relationship with Azula, but Ty Lee will not let that happen.

"I just…" Ty Lee squints and thinks while Mai waits. "I just know that the path I'm going on with her is really hard. It's the hardest thing I've ever done—being with Azula…"

"Does the baby bother you?" asks Mai.

"Yes," Ty Lee admits. "I wouldn't know where to begin with it. I always wanted babies with her for some reason. That's how I always imagined them. But I'm scared of the baby inside of her. I'm scared that…" Ty Lee tries not to cry but fails. "I'm scared that she won't let me be the other mother."

She begins to sob, clutching the stone table tightly.

"It isn't your…" Mai has no advice. She never does. She hates giving it and hates receiving it.

"I feel like the light in my life just fades away a little every day," Ty Lee says. "And I don't know if she causes it or if she's the only good thing that I need to cling to. I was happy on Kyoshi Island but I just… didn't fit there. I didn't fit anywhere, even though I was always happy. She makes me miserable all the time but I love her so much that it's worth the suffering."

"You're poetic today," Mai remarks, but she knows she should say something more meaningful.

"I want to go through this at her side. I want to take care of her baby and be with her forever and ever. I want her to marry me, but she never will. I lost her and it was my fault. I broke her so I should put her back together." Ty Lee's sobs become so uncontrolled that she no longer can speak.

Mai says, "You don't owe her anything. It wasn't your fault."

"I broke her," Ty Lee ekes out between sobs. "And I can make it right as her wife."

"You can make it right as her friend too. You're the only one she has," Mai says. "Maybe she won't marry you because she doesn't want to change things."

Ty Lee keeps crying and Mai does not know what to do about it.

 **.**

 ** _48\. Summer_**

Ty Lee used to love the heat but now she feels the hot despair of summertime. Azula looks so vibrant on the hot night with the glowing full moon above. She takes off her shoes and spins, then takes Ty Lee by the wrist and pulls her into the dance.

"Am I dreaming?" Ty Lee asks, wondering if she _could_ ask that in a dream.

"No, but I would prefer it if you did not tell anyone about this," Azula says, they spin and then she feels sick so she sits down. Ty Lee lowers herself and falls to the dirt with her princess.

Ty Lee gently touches Azula's stomach. At first, it makes the princess recoil, but then Azula remembers Ty Lee's plea about missing loving her.

Suddenly, the baby moves and Ty Lee gasps.

"It… moved… my baby moved…" whispers Azula.

"She wants to come out and play," says Ty Lee, kissing Azula despite the summer sweat sticking to her skin.

"She?" asks Azula, smirking.

"I have a feeling that it's a girl," Ty Lee says, lifting her hand.

"I think it's a boy," Azula says and Ty Lee grins.

"So, you _do_ think about it."

"It is hard to ignore, given that it is inside of me at all times," says Azula, looking up at the stars in the summer sky.

"Can I raise her with you?" Ty Lee whispers.

Azula turns to her. She thinks for a long while, a long while that pains Ty Lee.

Finally, Azula says, "Yes."

They are going to be _mothers,_ married or not.

Silent tears of happiness stream from Ty Lee's eyes.


	29. Part V: A New Soul

**_A New Soul_**

* * *

 ** _49\. The Uninvited_**

Zuko does not know why he has to be here. He should have never walked in, but he was the only person strong enough to carry his sister, who could handle injuries and burns and falls from high distances but apparently could not handle labor so far. Zuko knew she was not in the mood to be disobeyed and he intended to escape as soon as he set her down, but Ty Lee dug her nails into him and has not released him this entire time.

Beads of sweat drip from his forehead. This is a horrible situation.

Brothers should not be present for childbirth.

"You know, tomorrow is _my_ birthday," Zuko comments, trying to lighten the mood.

Ty Lee replies chipperly, "Your birthday gift can be becoming an uncle!"

He can only glare at that.

"Shouldn't you be comforting your girlfriend?" asks Zuko and Ty Lee shakes her head. She then nods, then shakes her head again. "I see."

"Please approach her," whispers Ty Lee and Zuko steels himself.

He is strong enough to do this. He hopes he is, at least. If he can be Fire Lord and win a war and survive assassins and his father and any number of things, he can survive this.

Zuko slowly walks forward and awkwardly pats his sister's arm.

"Doing okay?" he asks as kindly as possible.

She lifts her hand and smashes it against his face. She lowers her palm and sighs.

Azula mutters dejectedly, "That was supposed to be on fire but I am literally in too much discomfort and pain to bend."

"That could've killed me!" is Zuko's screech.

Azula whispers to him, "Is that so much to ask?"

"Yes! Yes, it is way too much to ask!" he exclaims. Azula glares at him but he does not care.

"Ty Lee, please punch him," says Azula. "He shouldn't even be here."

" _I_ don't think I should be here either!" Zuko says.

"Good. Ty Lee, escort Zuko out and maybe I'll consider marrying you," Azula snaps, and Ty Lee claps her hands before latching onto Zuko and dragging him out into the hallway.

"You have incredible upper body strength," Zuko comments, running his hand through his hair after being released.

"I know." Ty Lee smiles widely and bats her eyelashes. Her cheeriness vanishes once she remembers that Azula is in there. "I should go back to my girlfriend," she stammers.

"Good plan." Zuko smiles and points at the door.

Ty Lee opens and closes her mouth, takes a few deep breaths, turns towards the door and then turns around.

"I think I'll just wait here. I'm probably only stressing her out." Ty Lee looks pallid and ill, so Zuko does not prod her to be present for her child's birth. "I'm gonna go rock in the corner."

"Have fun," says Zuko.

They remain out there as the eternal night goes on.

 **.**

 ** _50\. The Birthday Gift_**

"Here's your present, ZuZu," says Azula as too many people crowd around her and her extremely beautiful baby who is perfect and wonderful and if anyone even touches her she will claw their eyes out with her nails. "It's a baby."

"It's not my baby," Zuko says, taking a step back.

"No. It is mine. And, right now, if you died, she would be next in line to be Fire Lord. Am I not so thoughtful at gift giving," Azula purrs.

"I guess the agony of childbirth didn't affect your charm," Zuko grumbles. Mai comes very close to laughing when he says that.

"You never know," says Mai.

"Never know what? That I'll die young and be replaced by my sister's bastard child?" Zuko asks and Azula rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, but also you never know what the baby will grow up to be like. Maybe you two will get along if Azula lets you near her. It's a her, right? Not that I honestly care," Mai says, taking the only seat in the room. Ty Lee creeps closer to Azula.

"Now we just have to set our parenting goals, Ty Lee," Azula says, grabbing her wrist and securing her in place. "It is important to start a venture with proper goals, is it not?"

"This isn't a military operation or lifechanging journey or something. It's a baby," Ty Lee says.

"Those goals are the most important kind," Azula says, patting Ty Lee's hand.

"I think you only need one goal as a parent," says Mai. "Raise a child who doesn't have to recover from their childhood."

Azula _wants_ to glare at Mai and tell her she is an idiot—because she is—yet that is not a bad statement and not a bad plan.

"It's low," Azula decides. She cannot _praise_ her worst enemy. "I need higher goals for such an important venture."

"Sometimes setting low goals reduces stress," Mai states, yawning. "And also, given your family history, I think that might actually be aiming high."

Ty Lee nods feverishly. "She's right, she's right. You had really bad parents and bad grandparents and bad great grandparents and stuff. We'll be amazing parents! Who aren't married though. We would be better parents if we were married."

"Keeping dreaming," Azula replies without a bat of an eyelash. Zuko laughs alone. "Shut up, ZuZu. Sometimes dreams come true."

And let the false hope begin. Or maybe the not-false hope. Azula does not know what yet to make of Ty Lee. Her feelings come and go and spin around her mind in the most confusing way possible. They might end up together or might end up murdering each other.

"What's her name?" asks Zuko, breaking the awkward silence before it begins.

 _Maybe he has his uses upon occasion,_ thinks Azula.

"We don't know ye—" begins Ty Lee but a glare from her girlfriend shuts her up. She still fears Azula after all of these years. Good. That goes into the 'pro' of marrying her list, Azula decides.

Azula grandiosely announces in a weary voice, "Her name is Izumi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **end part five**_


	30. Part VI: Our Baby Girl

**_~Part VI~_**

 ** _A New Family_**

* * *

 ** _Our Baby Girl_**

* * *

 ** _1._** ** _Golden_**

Ty Lee gazes into the eyes of her new baby.

"They're so gold. They're so amazingly fantastically gold!" Ty Lee grins and pokes her daughter's little nose. "I always wanted a baby with golden eyes."

Azula sits down beside Ty Lee. "So did I, when I considered having a baby, which was not often, but I did imagine my baby would have golden eyes."

Ty Lee smiles.

"Because you have amazing golden eyes too, and we're just such a pretty family, because I'm pretty and you're stunning and Izumi is really pretty too." Ty Lee rests her head on Azula's chest.

"The boys will suffer," Azula states and Ty Lee pouts. The princess explains herself after seeing that. "When she is old enough to draw their attention. I will destroy them if they touch her."

Ty Lee absentmindedly smiles to herself and continues staring at Izumi's wide eyes.

 **.**

 ** _2._** ** _Touch_**

Azula brushes her hand across Izumi's face. The baby responds, showing more life than she usually does. She always looks alert, but never _present_. But when Azula touches her, she seems like another human being. A precious child Azula struggled to bring into this world.

She loves the soft skin of her daughter, her eyes, her rosy little lips. The way she looks at Azula like no one ever has before.

Speaking of that, Ty Lee arrives and hugs Azula from behind.

She looks at Azula like no one else does. Ty Lee looks at Azula with reverence, not with pitying eyes as if she is broken.

Azula adores the touch of her daughter and her girlfriend, but she keeps those feelings to herself at all costs.

 **.**

 ** _3._** ** _Lost_**

Azula comments one bright, orange morning, lying in bed with Ty Lee while Izumi thankfully sleeps, "I knew you would take me back in an instant that day I showed up pregnant."

Ty Lee adds, "I'd be lost without you. You know I'd be lost without you, right?"

Azula rolls over onto her side. Her eyes catch Ty Lee's and the acrobat's heart shudders.

"Were you lost without me?" Azula asks breathily, locking her gaze onto Ty Lee's whether the former Kyoshi Warrior likes it or not.

"Of course I was," says Ty Lee, squeezing her eyelids shut. "It'd be hard not to be."

"Good," says Azula.

Ty Lee does not have a response to that.

 ** _._**

 ** _4._** ** _Legend_**

"You know," says Zuko as he walks in on his sister, "she can't understand the stories you're telling her. She's a newborn."

Azula glowers at him. He cannot help but slightly recoil, even if he knows he has power over her now. She still manages to strike a bit of fear into his heart.

"I want these legends of powerful Fire Lords to be deeply imprinted in her mind and memory. Is that so much to ask, brother?" Azula keeps her lips twisted and eyes narrowed, a headstrong expression that dares anyone to argue with her logic.

"Tell her legends away." Zuko waves his hand. "It isn't like it effects my life at all."

"No. It does not," says Azula with a sharp point on each enunciated letter. "Only my little girl's."

"Mhm." And Zuko backs out of the room.

 ** _._**

 ** _5._** ** _Outlier_**

"Am I different?" Ty Lee asks.

"You are fairly ordinary as women come," Azula replies.

"But am I different to you? Do you care what happens to me?" Ty Lee asks.

"I am not certain," Azula replies.

"I just wanna be an outlier. I just wanna be the one you love because I just wanna feel special and earning your affection makes somebody special," prattles Ty Lee with pleading eyes that almost break Azula's nonexistent heart.

"You have become surprisingly insightful." Azula says no more.

Ty Lee clings to hope that she could be the one and only in Azula's eyes.

 ** _._**

 ** _6._** ** _Knowledge_**

"Who's her father?" Zuko asks.

"There is no reason you need that knowledge." Azula glares, looking about to spit on him, and then she walks out, baby cradled in her arms.

Zuko cannot help but be puzzled to the core.

 ** _._**

 ** _7._** ** _Summit_**

"Let's climb a mountain sometime," says Ty Lee, batting her eyelashes. She strokes Azula's arm and hopes to be heard.

"I am in no state for that," says Azula, grimacing. She does hate what the child did to her.

"Metaphorical mountains maybe princess please if you want?" Ty Lee begs.

Azula smirks.

"Perhaps metaphorical mountains," she offers.

Ty Lee squeals from excitement.

Azula wants to do something significant with her!


	31. Part VI: The Olden Days

**_8\. The Olden Days_**

"She's the cutest baby in the whole world," says Ty Lee. Then she sighs. "We'll have so much trouble with boys when she grows up. Every single one will have a crush on her. Like, literally every boy in the world." She touches Izumi's cute little nose. "Uh, um, Azula…"

"Yes?" coolly inquires the princess.

Ty Lee takes a huge breath before asking, "Will I be like her father, or I guess like a second mother? Or is… is her real father still out there somewhere."

Azula sits in silence for a long time. But Ty Lee waits. She sits as patiently as she can with the sleeping baby in her arms and knows she will hear an answer eventually. Princess Azula cannot hold onto that secret forever, can she?

Finally, Azula explains, "I tried on personalities the way you try on expensive robes. With every town I hid in and every person I became during my travels, I shed my skin. But, you see, no matter how many times you shed your skin, you are always a spider-snake."

Ty Lee smiles widely and brightly when she sweetly replies, "Good thing I love spider-snakes."

"You hate them," Azula states, beginning to laugh. "There was one in your sleeping bag and you slept outside even after Mai killed it."

Ty Lee looks crestfallen. Azula has no idea why.

"Those were the best days of my life," she says wistfully, setting Izumi back in Azula's arms. "I had this crush on you and I… I don't know. I don't know why I feel like they were the best days. Maybe they were just simpler or prettier or something about them was easier."

"They were the best of mine too," Azula states, standing up.

She needs to walk away from this before she breaks down.


	32. Part VI: I Still Love You, Baby

**_AN:_** _This chapter is for Tyzula Month, and the next chapter probably will be too._

* * *

 ** _I Still Love You, Baby_**

* * *

 ** _9\. Don't Cry_**

Ty Lee is just walking around, getting ready for bed, when she suddenly feels herself tear up. And then she progressively breaks down for absolutely no reason, sobbing wretchedly. She cannot understand it; perhaps it is something about all of the stress she has been under lately.

She expects to drag herself out of this breakdown herself, but her girlfriend shows up. Ty Lee feels like a despicable person; Azula already has to deal with a crying baby. She does not need a crying girlfriend.

Girlfriend! Ty Lee cannot fathom why Azula has not made more of a commitment! Do they need any more evidence that they are perfect for each other? That they are lost without each other? They have been through so much and Azula still will not marry Ty Lee.

That just makes her cry harder.

Azula kneels beside Ty Lee and tries to figure out how to comfort her.

She ends up saying, "Don't cry," and patting Ty Lee on the shoulder.

It helps, as awkward and cold as it is.

 **.**

 ** _10\. War_**

Ty Lee asks out of nowhere one day as she sits in the sun with a baby and a princess, "Do you ever think about the war?"

"Constantly," Azula replies. "It rarely leaves my head. Does it ever enter yours?"

"Mhm. Sometimes." Ty Lee draws her knees to her chest. "Would you have married me if the Fire Nation didn't lose?"

"Well, you broke my heart and betrayed me, so no, probably not." Azula waits for a moment. "Maybe after a few years."

Ty Lee laughs. Then she says, "If that didn't happen. If none of it happened, if everything stayed like we thought it would be when we were kids, would you have married me?"

"Maybe," Azula replies, and she lies down with Izumi on her, letting the sun soak into her skin.

Ty Lee manages not to frown or cry again.

 **.**

 ** _11\. Vain_**

As Ty Lee gets dressed, Azula demands, "Put on that dress. I would like you in it."

Ty Lee giggles coyly. "I would like me in it too."

They are vain and they are young and they are stupid and Ty Lee still does not understand why Azula will not marry her.

"Oh, would you?" Azula purrs.

"Yeah. We're such a sexy couple. We're the sexiest couple in all of history," Ty Lee says, meaning every word.

Azula smiles faintly.

"I know it."

Ty Lee puts on the dress Azula likes.

Maybe that will make her marry her.

 **.**

 ** _12\. Midnight Walk_**

Azula wakes up Ty Lee in the middle of the night. Ty Lee punches upwards when she is jolted awake from her deep slumber and Azula is forced to dodge the potential blow.

"Get up. I want you to take a walk with me," Azula softly orders, whispering it in Ty Lee's ear.

Ty Lee dizzily sits up. "Are you sure we should go out? It's late and cold and I'm kinda scared because you hate nighttime."

Azula just smirks and asks, "Do you trust me?"

Ty Lee rubs her lips together and wonders if she should lie. She opts to tell the truth because she knows Azula would see right through a falsehood.

"Sometimes," she slowly says.

"Make this one of those times," replies Azula and Ty Lee cannot help but nod. She loves the woman; she could not say no to her if she tried.

They walk together beneath the shimmering stars and the pale moon. The air smells sweet and fragrant like all of the Fire Nation flowers that grow wildly in the metropolitan area, and it feels warm as it brushes against their faces.

"Caldera is so quiet. I guess I came out sometimes this late as a kid but it's been so long. It's as quiet as Kyoshi Island; I didn't know that was possible," Ty Lee gushes, taking Azula's hand. The princess lets her hold on which is progress.

Azula begins to walk. "I sneak out here often. I used to take midnight walks when I was on the run. They helped me clear my head. I prefer the sun, but the stars burn too."

Ty Lee smiles to herself.

She just enjoys the few minutes of silence while they walk side by side through empty streets.

 **.**

 ** _13\. Mistake_**

Panicked, Ty Lee begins to ramble, "Maybe it was all a mistake. Maybe we're a mistake. Are we a mistake? Are we? Are we a—"

Azula cuts her off with a kiss.

 **.**

 ** _14\. Something to Die For_**

Azula lays Izumi down and turns around to face Ty Lee, whom had been helping with getting the baby to sleep. They operate like a couple, but Ty Lee wonders how much of one they are.

"Would you fight for her?" Ty Lee was about to ask if Ty Lee would fight for their relationship but she was smart enough to change her mind midsentence.

"Of course. She is my child," says Azula. "But I hope I never have to die for her."

"Why? It'd prove you love her," Ty Lee says, hoping she does not sound as much like a fool as she thinks she does.

"In my life, I have had plenty of things to die for. Causes, my pride, my honor, those few people deserving of the privilege of my attention." Azula waits for her point to sink in before she continues. "Now I have something to live for. It's an odd feeling."

"You didn't have things to live for?" Ty Lee asks, cocking her head to the side.

"No. It was amazing every morning when I woke up and I hadn't killed myself," says Azula, her eyes glazing over. She looks through Ty Lee, not at her, which gives the acrobat chills. "I guess I didn't because of something about… tomorrow, and how there always is one."

"I'm glad tomorrows exist then," Ty Lee says, kissing Azula's cheek, then her neck.

Azula steps away and returns to watching her baby.

Ty Lee tries not to mind coming in second.

 **.**

 ** _15\. Unlucky_**

"She is lucky. My baby is lucky. Luckier than me," says Azula, something she has declared to herself more than once, whenever she fears she has inherited some cruel curse.

Izumi cannot suffer from the same pain the royal family has. She simply cannot.

Azula lies down beside her cradle and murmurs that over and over again.

Ty Lee watches from the doorway, hoping she will not be seen, unable to intervene because she just doesn't know how.

She is not an expert in Azula's illness.

It makes her feel helpless.

Having a baby with Azula makes her feel helpless.

She is lucky for finding Azula; she is unlucky for finding the trouble that comes with the princess as a package deal.

Ty Lee tries to think of words to say but none of them are good enough.

She just watches.

Tries not to cry.

Loves so deeply and madly and truly that she feels like her heart might implode.

But why will Azula not make her the official mother?

Why will Azula not fully claim her?


	33. Part VI: One Year Ago

**_AN:_** _Thank you to azurecobaltandteal for the idea for this chapter. It really helped with my writer's block to have the prompt/concept._

 _This whole chapter takes place in the past and details everything that happened to Azula before she showed up pregnant on Ty Lee's doorstep._

* * *

 ** _Fugitive_**

* * *

 ** _16\. Disobedient_**

For her entire life, Azula followed the rules set by only one person. Her father, and seeing as he is indisposed, she decides she will be a disobedient girl. At least when it comes to the highly unworthy Prince—Fire Lord—Zuko.

So, now, she sees she must live as a fugitive.

Princess Azula has no other choice.

She currently stands in the Earth Kingdom, somewhere a ways away from the port she entered from that looks like an endless prairie. Not much shelter, which she disapproves of, but not many people around either.

All she can think about is the mud on her skin. It never seems to end.

Being on the run from everyone is not as glamorous as she thought it would be.

 ** _17\. Doe Eyes_**

Azula has manipulated enough people to know how to look helpless and meek. With glistening golden doe eyes and a tremble of her rosy lips she can accomplish anything.

She currently lies on a mat on the floor of some peasant's house. It only took a few tears and jumbled words about being lost to tug on the old woman's heartstrings.

What can she say? It is raining.

As she stares at the ceiling, she feels her thoughts derail the way they always do. They twist and turn and angrily bite at her heels like monsters under the bed and, like every time, her thoughts end up on the same person. Different memories, but the same person.

An old lost love.

Does everyone fixate this way?

An old enemy.

Does everyone fixate this way.

She closes her eyes and tries to sleep while thinking about that backstabbing bitch who forces her way into Azula's mind every single night.

 ** _18\. Sweat_**

The dreadful heat of the summer day drenches Azula in boiling sweat.

She sits in a jail cell today, uncomfortable and waiting for her opportunity to strike. The guards here seem exalted to have the most wanted person in the world in custody. Little do they know, their happiness will be obliterated in due time.

Azula keeps thinking about the one person who preoccupies her. Anger; it has to be anger. She _resents_ Ty Lee and everything about her and Azula holds grudges.

One of the guards who just went out for lunch has a braid.

That is enough to send Azula's thoughts flying as she wrings sweat out of her raven hair.

"You're the Mad Princess, aren't you?" asks the young man in the other cell.

"That isn't the most flattering nickname, but, yes." Azula rises and walks far enough forward that she can see him.

He looks traditionally Fire Nation, muscular and creamy-skinned and amber-eyed. Her lip curls in mild disdain.

"I'm—"

"I could not possibly care less who you are," Azula purrs.

"I'm somebody who admires you."

"Again, I do not care at all. I am waiting for something important and you are distracting me."

That important thing walks through the door. Azula waits again for one of the guards to be foolish enough to come close to her. At least one will eventually. She can be patient.

Thankfully, the one with the chestnut braid wanders near enough, and so Azula takes her out with one bolt of lightning and the other guard with one more flash. She kneels and grabs the key from the murdered woman with the braided hair and unlocks her cell door, stepping outside and turning to the boy with wide, hopeful eyes.

"What are you in for?" Azula inquires, thoughtfully picking at her lip. "Stealing or something petty like that?"

He casually answers, "I got in a bar fight. Two people ended up dead."

Azula sizes him up for a moment and then unlocks the cell.

"You're coming with me."

"You don't have to ask twice."

"No. I don't. I never do."

 ** _19\. Follow Me_**

"I know somebody who could be of use," says the man Azula has dragged several miles out of the town where she was captured.

"I am not taking suggestions."

"She's nearby. She has a house out here."

Azula halts. "Fine. I could use somewhere to sleep that isn't under a tree."

"Follow me," he says and Azula scowls, but she knows it is in her best interest.

 _"_ _Follow me," Azula orders of her two friends, two followers, two soldiers._

 _Mai looks huffy about it. Ty Lee gazes at her with admiring eyes and hurries to stand as close to her side as she can._

 _"_ _To the ends of the Earth," says Ty Lee, batting her eyelashes._

 _"_ _Of course. You have no other choice," Azula says, but her lips twitch._

 _Ty Lee sweetly says, "I wouldn't want one."_

 _They kiss that night. More than once._

When Azula and her companion—whom she keeps nameless because she likes it that way—arrive at the doorstep of Mystery Woman, he knocks on the door and she waits with a bitter expression. Finally, a young woman answers, messy, clearly woken by the sound.

"Kai," she says, and Azula sees that must be the man's name. "Why are you way out here?"

"It's a long story, Jade," he says.

"I have time."

Azula keeps her lips pursed as she walks inside.

 ** _20\. Legacy_**

In the morning, Azula takes them both with her. She is _not_ reliving old times; she is taking advantage of two small time criminals with poor impulse control in order to more effectively evade her useless brother and his cronies.

It takes them an hour to reach the scarred Earth. The mark of the Fire Nation.

"Mining town," says Kai.

"Did I ask you a question?" snaps Azula.

In silence, she glances around at the destroyed lands.

This is her legacy.

This is her legacy.

This is her legacy.

She does not cry.

 ** _21\. Firework_**

Fireworks. Celebration. A stark difference from the ghost town and scorched dirt they saw earlier today.

"Aren't they beautiful?" softly says Jade.

"Sure are," says Kai, smiling.

Azula catches them both looking at her.

 _"_ _Aren't they beautiful?" Ty Lee bounces up and down like a small, cheerful animal._

 _"_ _I suppose. If you're into that sort of thing," Azula says, gazing upwards._

 _"_ _I'm into it," says Ty Lee._

 _She gently touches Azula's hand._

 ** _22\. Precious Gems_**

Azula sells stolen gems in a quaint Earth Kingdom shop.

Jade laments it; she wanted to keep at least one.

Kai does not protest; he prefers the money, to tell the truth.

 ** _23\. Silk Sheets_**

No one has silk sheets in this dreadful country. Nothing compares to the palace in which Azula grew up. Nothing ever will.

These ones are softer than usual.

These ones in a bed she shares and her thoughts derail like they always do and land on the same person and her stupid tangled braid and bright, beautiful eyes and Azula pounces on Kai.

She is doing this.

She is sleeping with him because it might as well make her forget that bitter memory.

Those thousand bitter memories that once were sweet but now leave a foul taste in her mouth.

 ** _24\. Heartbeat_**

Azula's heart beats fast as she panics over the obvious pregnancy.

This is not the kind of secret a person can hide forever.

She grips the washbasin and glares at the chipped mirror.

 ** _25\. Yearning_**

A few nights later, Azula gazes up at the stars.

She wants them to guide her home.

And so she rises, and begins her journey back to Caldera.


	34. Part VI: Silent and Starving

**_Silent and Starving_**

* * *

 ** _26\. Your Mouth_**

Ty Lee listens to the story and her heart surges with an unfathomable warmth. Azula trusted her. Azula trusted her. Azula trusted her enough to let those words escape her mouth and tell Ty Lee about her time as a fugitive, brief, nondescript statements about the father of Izumi.

"Thank you," says Ty Lee softly, touching Azula's hand. "Thank you for telling me. It's the—it's the biggest honor I can even ever think of."

"Then you do not have an expansive imagination. Or perhaps you lack goals."

"I'm not really goal-oriented. That's why I admire how you achieve yours."

"I achieved them a long time ago, and I was a different person then." Azula stops walking in front of the throne room and steps inside. No flames light the cavernous enclosure, but it still looks formidable to Ty Lee. "My main goal was to sit on that throne. But I stopped reaching every goal I had the day my crown was stolen. I drowned and breathed again as… as someone else."

Azula walks forward to touch the Fire Nation throne and freezes. She moves her hovering hand away and turns to her girlfriend.

"I like every version of you. I _love_ every version of you."

"You have an odd way of showing it. Our relationship has been nothing but knives in my back."

"I was really young, and I guess we had the kind of love that I screwed up because I had too much living left to do. My head was empty and I didn't realize you were perfect until it was too late."

"You said I was perfect since we first met."

"But I didn't really understand that word. I knew parts of you were perfect. Your mouth, your voice, your hair, your talents. I didn't see the whole picture."

"How unlucky," says Azula bitterly, she eyes Ty Lee with displeasure before reaching out to the throne and just shy of touching it retracts her hand once more.

"Really, really, really, really, really, really, really unlucky," says Ty Lee.

"You could be more eloquent if you tried."

"I've thought some pretty words that maybe are worthy of your lips, your mouth," says Ty Lee, blushing. "Not nearly as good because nobody is as good at talking as you but I could try."

Azula, amused with a twinkle in her golden eyes, says, "Alright. Try me."

"Even though I'm scared of you, every time I look at you I want to kiss you. Every time I looked at you, even at the Boiling Rock or after the Boiling Rock I wanted to kiss you. More than anything I just wanted a kiss, y'know? A kiss to tell me that you trust your lips against mine even though I know you never ever will. A kiss to prove to me that—that you're still my world even though, like, like, like, I _know_ you're my world. A kiss to remind me that I can do stuff with actions as powerful as you can with words. I—I—well—I, I look at you and I just want to kiss you." Ty Lee is out of breath once she finishes speaking.

Azula walks forward, not even glancing over her shoulder at the throne, and kisses Ty Lee fiercely on her mouth.

 ** _27\. Your Voice_**

Their nights together as a romantic couple seem like slumber parties from time to time. Azula tucks in Izumi after reading her a storybook and Ty Lee watches from beneath the arch of the door. Princess Azula still carries the book in her hand when they walk back to their shared bedroom.

Azula sits down.

Ty Lee says, "Do you remember when you used to read official scrolls in sexy voices and me and Mai would just die laughing."

"Oh, I can still do that," Azula purrs with a flutter of her eyelashes. She picks up the book and begins, and they both cannot breathe by the end of the grandiose show worthy of a sexy Ember Island Players show.

Azula laughs and Ty Lee laughs and even though neither of them have found the courage yet to admit they fall asleep thinking about each other, they both silently know. Their knees touch and their hearts race like the wind, but the world had never felt so right as it did in that moment beside each other.

"I wish you'd read to me every night," says Ty Lee.

And when Azula says, "I will," it feels like all the commitment Ty Lee could ever need.

 ** _28\. Your Hair_**

The day after a happy night, Azula is angry and sad and broken and Ty Lee tries to figure out what to do. She never knows, no matter how many times she tries.

Ty Lee wishes she could voice how she feels. That she wants to swallow Azula's midnights and give her a thousand sunrises in exchange and a thousand more after and a thousand more after that. When her sun faded and she was left without that burning power, Ty Lee wanted to wave her hand and create a trillion specks of bright light. She wanted to swim in those twilights and drag Azula to shore before she could drown again—and those panic attacks _did_ seem like she was drowning—and she would kiss the shadows of her charred heart.

But none of that poetry really matters. It isn't what it's about. It's cold, wet misery and destruction of those pretty glass figurines Azula collected and adored as a little girl. It's trying to breathe and drowning over and over again in her mind while Ty Lee does not know how to save her.

It is Ty Lee standing by, and hoping she can help by just being there.

Tentatively, Ty Lee does run her fingers through Azula's hair. It is so soft. It always made the princess happy so Ty Lee hopes for the best.

This time, when Azula steps through the shattered glass and sits beside her girlfriend, she says the most important words in the world.

"I promise," she says, "I promise a royal promise that I shall never break, that I will marry you and we will have the grandest wedding in the history of all Four Nations."

Again, Ty Lee does not know which words to say because her emotions are too big for her body.

She settles for, "I love you," and kisses Azula on the damp lips.

* * *

 ** _AN:_** _The copious fluff means angst and drama is coming. I apologize in advance and want to mention that I love each and every single one of you readers. :)_


	35. Part VI: Please Don't Break My Heart

**_AN:_** _The format/prompts for this chapter is a reprise of an old chapter in which they tentatively begin to admit that they're in love (Chapter 17). I thought it fit well with this one. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

 ** _Please Don't Break My Heart_**

* * *

 ** _29\. Certain_**

"I am allowed to be worried that you will leave me at the altar," Azula snaps, sitting up in the middle of the night. Ty Lee stays lying down, gazing up at someone she sees as a goddess.

"I would never do that, princess," whispers Ty Lee.

"But you have betrayed me time and time again. Maybe it will not be different." And Azula wonders if it will be her fault. She never fails to poison everything she touches, but has too much pride to admit it. "You hurt people. It's who you are."

Ty Lee bravely protests, "I'm certain that I've never hurt anyone outside of war, Azula."

The silence goes on and on for what feels like forever.

"I never believed people when they said how much it hurts to have your heart broken. Or maybe I just knew I did not have to worry about it because I lack a heart. But then, after that day, I knew how awful it was. I was lying on my bedroom floor with mascara running down my face, gasping for air, _crying_ —me, Princess Azula, crying—and in horrid pain. So don't you dare say you have never hurt anyone because that day you _killed_ me."

Tears streaming from her eyes, Ty Lee caresses the side of Azula's face and earnestly declares, "I want to make it better."

Azula steps back and breaks free of the touch. "Me too. I want to trust you. I want to raise my child with you. I suppose I want to marry you. But I never can trust you and I think you must accept that. Can you?"

"Yes," says Ty Lee. "Let's get ready to get married. Let's plan this wedding. It'll make it better and easier and we'll forget all about being sick or feeling betrayed."

Azula wishes she could believe the acrobat.

Yet, she will try.

 ** _30\. Fragments_**

 ** _Thrill —_** Starting to prepare for the wedding is the most exciting time in Ty Lee's life, and she could not be happier.

 ** _Once —_** Before this happiness of a marriage and a baby, someone on Kyoshi Island asked Ty Lee if she knew Princess Azula well, and a million memories flashed through her mind— _yes_ , she thought she would say—but she just smiled broadly and said, "I used to."

 ** _Mother –_** Izumi smiles and Ty Lee's heart thunders, because she wants this little baby to be hers too, hers with Azula, her golden-eyed baby.

 ** _Flowers –_** "I will have the flowers that _I want_ ," snarls Azula, glaring at the nervous shopkeeper, while Ty Lee pretends to be looking at something else.

 ** _Support –_** Azula sulks in her room with her baby and fake tears, and thinks to herself, _Am I really willing to destroy my family to get what I want? Yes. Yes, I am._

 ** _Truth –_** Ty Lee says, "I don't mind hearing the truth, but I don't know if you want to tell it."

 ** _Tantrum –_** This wedding is complicated solely because Azula does not know how to be a girl who does not get what she wants.

 ** _Parents –_** Ty Lee's family tells her she should be with someone else, someone who values her and Ty Lee tells them she never wants to speak to them again.

 ** _Leash –_** When Ty Lee whispers she would like Azula to stop her public tirade about the ballroom in soft decay, the princess replies, "If I was meant to be controlled, I would have come with a leash.

 ** _Murderer —_** Ty Lee dreams about Azula's coup, and how at the time the bloodshed made Azula look like divine absolution, but now, after Kyoshi Island, Ty Lee realizes she does not think she is safe just because Azula loves her.

 ** _Pretend –_** Mai can pretend to be happy for them, but she is among the one hundred percent of people who object to the wedding, who hoped Azula and Ty Lee would break up like they always do before they make a permanent mistake.

 ** _Astronomy_** – Ty Lee loves her because when she speaks magic tumbles from her lips and, when she speaks, the stars sigh in unison.

 ** _Change –_** Ty Lee suggests fire-lilies and Azula does not speak to her for three days, because apparently they are no longer her favorite flower.

 ** _Speech –_** Ty Lee tries to write the right words for the engagement party but all that comes out is, "I don't know what it is that made me love you more than I love anything else but I remember what you said to steal my heart and compare it to what you did and it doesn't make sense," but she would never say that so she starts over from scratch.

 ** _Denial –_** For all of Azula's life, she has never had anyone say no, and she does not handle rejection easily, even something as simple as Ty Lee saying she wants to wear her braid down instead of up at their wedding.

 ** _Invitations –_** "If you invite that peasant whore I will call off the entire wedding."

 ** _Abandoned_** – In the lukewarm night, Azula whispers beautifully, "You were there, and then you weren't," and Ty Lee apologizes, ignoring that she could say the same.

 ** _Apology –_** Azula says crisply, "I want to say I'm sorry for being a nightmare about this wedding; all I want is for it to be perfect, because I've waited my entire life for it."

 ** _Happy –_** They eat breakfast in the sunshine, and gaze at each other like they never want to look away again.

 ** _Sad –_** Azula locks herself and Izumi in her room again and torments everyone in the palace until they collapse, giving her what she wants.

 ** _Soulmates –_** When Azula demands to know why Ty Lee would stay with someone so broken and destructive, Ty Lee replies, "You had my heart and I had yours and we knew it was love so I stayed."

 ** _Possibilities –_** Maybe it is too much; maybe it isn't enough.

 ** _Schemes –_** Ty Lee watches Azula plan the wedding the way she plans a war, and smiles.

 ** _Midnight –_** Ty Lee lies awake and realizes she cannot shake the knowledge that Azula makes her feel like she is everything, nor the knowledge that Azula makes her feel like she is nothing.

 ** _Envy –_** "I will invite my enemies to the wedding because they will see my hot wife and my perfect life and they will envy and fear me," says Azula, and Ty Lee grins eagerly.

 ** _Silence –_** Ty Lee plays with Izumi; Azula breaks a shelf.

 ** _Confused —_** Azula makes a make-up artist cry and Ty Lee is not sure if that is sexy or not; she never stops being confused anymore.

 ** _Child —_** "You _aren't_ Izumi's mother, even if you want to _pretend to be,_ " Azula snaps when Ty Lee tries to braid a piece of the baby princess's soft raven hair.

 ** _Cold –_** "I'm sorry that I hurt you and hurt your feelings and I hate myself for it, but I keep trying to change who I am and it's the hardest thing I've ever done, so please let me apologize," Azula begs with sparkling eyes, and Ty Lee forgives her.

 ** _Forgotten —_** Ty Lee does realize, five weeks before the wedding, that she forgot who Azula is, and forgot that being around her makes it hurt to breathe.

 ** _Surrender_** — And Ty Lee finally gives up, drops the fake smile, and whispers to herself, "I can't do this anymore."

 ** _31\. The Truth About Forever_**

Ty Lee wishes she never asked for that commitment.

She did not _need_ it so why did she demand it?

And she smiles at the babbling Izumi and wishes she could have the life she dreamed of.

But it was a dream.

Trying to marry Azula only reminded Ty Lee that they were never meant to be together, no matter how much they were in love.

Loving Azula hurt.

Loving Azula is _hard_.

Loving Azula is too much to bear.

So, Ty Lee turns away from that road and hopes something good waits in the distance.


End file.
